Petals in the Wind
by Odi et amo
Summary: Rin is kidnapped and sold as a slave! Ten years later, Sesshomaru, having given up hope of ever finding his ward, comes across her. Forgotten memories resurface, as does...love? COMPLETED
1. Primus: Prologue

A childs laughter wafted up into the air, joyous and bright, before being abruptly silenced. A young demon lord resting under a tree, opened his golden eyes and sniffed at the air, while gazing at the surrounding area. Sensing no aura, he closed his eyes once again against the harsh glare of the day. He was not worried, for their had been no scream, and he did not tense for their was no scent of evil upon the air. There was also the guarentee that his ward was being watched by his henchman as she searched about the woods for her evening meal and wood for a fire. A smile graced his lips for the barest of a second.

"Silly Rin..." He mumbled softly under his breath, before resuming his faux sleep.

He had no idea that not investigating would be the worst decision of his life.

oooooooooo

Mmmkay...So I know that this is really short, but there is much more than this later, I guarentee it. I'm a big fan of big stories and long chapters, because that is how I write. Reviewing on this chapter is unnecessary because it's so short and it's the prologue...

Since Iwas not able to put all of the summary on the little summary thing, I'm going to put it on here. Bear with me, I suck at these, as I have discovered.

Characters: Sesshomaru and Rin, there will be others along the way, but not 'till later.

Summary: Rin is kidnapped and sold into slavery by a group of rogue slave traders. She is bought by a madam at a whorehouse, but a couple takes pity upon her and manages to buy her off the madam in a series of payments that last years. Ten years later, Rin, taunted by the memories of her blurry past, sets out to discover why she cannot remember anything prior to the whorehouse except her name and the figure of a pale man with long hair. Sesshomaru, having searched for his ward for the past ten years, is shocked to discover she is alive, and between a stubborn demon and a headstrong young human, romance blossoms.


	2. Secundus: Leaving Home

"You there! Wench! Come 'ere!"

Rin barely refrained from rolling her eyeballs at the shout, but still turned around with a fake smile plastered onto her face. The man that had yelled was an older "gentleman" who was also a regular at the brothel she waitressed at. He was obviously drunk, seeing as sake had spilled onto his haori, and unfortunately for the other patrons, his rather large stomach had spilled over the open front. To tell the truth, he would be an amusing sight if not for the gleam of lust in his eye.

Doing as she had been taught from childhood, she sashayed her hips as she walked over to him, casually handing another customer his fresh bottle, and stricking what she assumed was an exotic pose for his benefit.

"Your order sir?" She asked sweetly, not forgetting to flutter her lashes in a flirtatious manner. He gave her a wide grin, exposing his yellow teeth to her, and reached out a meaty hand to try and grab a handful of her rather...exposed... assets. Brothel attire was such a pain sometimes.

"Yeah...I have an order for ya, an nice big one. How about you reach into my lap to feel just how big it is?" He said, his words slurred from the influence of the alcohol. Rin gave him another smile, trying to keep in mind that he was a paying customer.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not a prostitite, I'm only here to take orders on food or drink, and that is all. Do you have a need for either of those?" She asked, the sweetness having gone sour ine her voice. Fool that he was, he completely ignored all but the last sentence.

"Yeah, I have a need. I was wondering if mebbe I could show you it in a little room upstairs. Y'know, a little live demonstration?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I can't help you..." She said, not even bothering to make her voice pleasent. One of his eyebrows twitched as she turned around. Before she had the chance to walk away he grabbed hold of her arm and forced her against him. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, then breathed a sigh of relief as the small bell near the door rang three times, signaling that her shift was over. She calmly detached herself from him before he managed to place a sloppy kiss on her mouth. As she went out the door, tugging her kimono as closed as she could get it, her best friend gave her a small nod, an extremely young looking customer hanging onto her waist as he bantered with one of the other customers.

Then she was out the door, and in the night, swinging her sandals from her fingertips.

oooooooooo

Three days later the debt had been entirely paid off. Her parents had finally given the last of the payments to the madam, Rin contributing her meager share. It was not that her family was poor, it was just that there had been other things to pay for too, such as the price of the farm, the doctors bills for the birth of her five brothers, affording field workers, and clothing. Managing finances had always been precarious, but the harvest always came through for them, as had the meat her brothers hunted and sold in town.

With that in mind she counted her finances, and came to the conclusion that she could not journey west this year as planned.

oooooooooo

Another year later she had saved enough from her work at the brothel to leave. Her eldest and most affectionate brother, Haku, had helped as well, contributing half his last nine months pay. It was only after she had been forced into promising to return, even if she died or fell in love. ( He had been quite insistent on her not dying. She had been more insistent on her not falling in love.)

The next day she had her belongings packed, and strapped to her pack. Her parents stood at the door in their rather large hut, and wished her well on her journey, tears in their eyes. Rin had tears as well.

On her way west out of the village voices called her name. She turned expectantly recognizing all of them. It was her brothers, running towards her, all of them partially covered in grass and weeds and sweat from field work. There was a gilr with them as well, a young girl with long black hair that fell to her knees and a rumpled silk kimono that had a rather low neck on it. It was Kanashimi, he best friend. She was being pulled by her third eldest brother, Ryuk, who was actually more carrying her than pulling her with him.

"Rin!" She yelled out happily, recognizing the friend she had said goodbye to last night. Before Rin had the proper chance to react Kanashimi was in her arms, embracing her as tightly as possible. Then her brothers were on them, hugging in a group. The youngest was only nine, the eldest almost twenty three. She laughed breathlessly when they began backing up.

"Wha...?" She got out, before a package was shoved into her hands. There was a dark purple ribbon on it, her favorite color. She began to pull it open, only to be stopped by her aniki.

"Not until you get at least twenty miles away from here. We don't want to be yelled at." He said, looking grave and serious.

"Hai! Even then we still might hear you!" Said the second eldest, Lament, laughing. The others joined in. Rin glared.

"Boys..." She began again.

"We just wanted to get a present for our only sister." Said the youngest, Hiroshi, who then looked down and blushed. She smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

"Thank you, although the moment I get back I'm going to kill you." She said, the smile on her face proving the words false. Kanashimi paled.

"Rin! They're only children!" She said, shocked.

The girls laughed. The boys just looked confused.

The last goodbyes were said, and Rin, feeling a little more homesick now (she wasn't even entirely out of town), left for her unknown destination.

oooooooooo

Okay, so her are the brothers in order of eldest to youngest: Haku(23), Lament (19), Ryuk (14), Tenshi (10), Hiroshi (9). This is mainly a reminder so I don't get them confused ( I have five siblings of my own, I should know...) and so all the wonderful readers can know too! I realize Lament isn't a japanese name, but I like it as a boys name so I decided to use it. As for Tenshi, his mame means "angel." Kanashimi means sorrow, for those of you haven't read my other story about the drunken-ness and baby making... I have no clue what the rest mean...

Lingo!

haori-the upper gi shirt of a man's kimono

hai-yes

kimono- A type of (typically) female traditional garb that consists of a loose robe tied with an obi. May have up to fifteen or more layers, but is usually worn with two.

aniki- older brother or a superior

sake-I call it booze, you may call it liqueur...best served warm

brothel-whorehouse


	3. Tertius: Streams

"Aaaaahhh..." Rin sighed as she sank into the warm, bubbling water at the natural spring she had found. Her feet, strangely enough, didn't ache from the walking she had done today. The present still lay unopened as did the small pack of food she had brought with her. She had eaten fruits and berries she had found along the way, and saved the meat for when she really needed it, such as now.

Turning over and causing nearly imperceptable ripples in the water, she reached for her supply bag and pulled out a large piece of dried meat. A groan escaped her as the sharply spiced flavor washed over her tongue. Within scant minutes it was gone and she looked at her hands in dissapointment. Logically she knew not to eat more, but she ignored it and grabbed another piece, smaller this time, and downed it in much the same manner as she had done the first. When it was done she sighed in contentment again, and dived beneath the water to play underneath and wash.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru gave a sniff to the air about him, and made a sharp left. He smelled a spring a little ways off in that direction, and, having spent the last two days with no water in sight, had begun to resent his own smell. The smell, although imperceptable to humans, as well as most demons, was pretty bad to someone used to bathing every morning and night. He smelled...like a dog...only not...He wasn't even sure what he smelled like, it was just different, and difference was bad.

Jaken protested at the sudden change in course, but said nothing after a glare was sent his way. Ah-Un didn't react at all.

By sundown they had reached an area close to the spring, and Jaken was told to wait there. He never admitted it, but having someone, servant or not, had always made him feel weird inside. It was as if his privacy was being invaded. Or maybe it was just a reaction to Jaken. He hadn't felt a need to be alone when bathing until he met the toad. He gave a sniff to the surrounding area before getting close enough to actually see the water. He could smell a human female a ways off, as well as a small amount of meat, but didn't let it bother him. The scent was at least an fifth of a mile away, and that was far enough for safety.

Giving a paranoid look about, he quickly stripped away his armor and robes, before diving in to the warm depths. It was wonderful to feel clean again, after all the dust that (believe it or not) had built up on his person from the road. A fish swam by him, but got away before he could _playfully _snap it up in his jaws. It was no big loss, he wasn't hungry anyway. He needed to eat every once in a great while, which translated into about once a month in _large _amounts, but other than that it wasn't a necessary function.

Regardless he followed the fish, wanting to chew on something. It began to swim faster, panicked from the large demonic aura following it, and after a few seconds of playing with the poor creature, he kicked faster. Unfortunately it took that moment to turn a bend that hid the other side from his view. He swam it too fast, and managed to not only get the fish snapped up, but almost ran into the same human female he had disregarded so casually earlier.

Her eyes widened along with his and they both immediately headed for the top of the water.

"Eeeeek!" Rin shrieked right after her feet and arms had her headed for cover behind a rock. Sesshomaru barely reacted at all, except to keep himself as submerged as possible. It wasn't that hard considering the water came up to his chin, which meant there was no way to see anything past about mid-chest other than a blur. He watched the girl, vaguely amused that she was cowering behind a rock and shooting him death glares.

"Who are you?" She yelled at him. He almost winced, considering she was little more than an arm widths distance from him.

"Leave wench." He said calmly.

"Answer me!" She said again, this time lower than the first.

"Do as I say."

"I was here first. You leave."

"I could kill you."

"No you couldn't."

"You dare disagree with me?" Okay, now he was just amused. He wasn't in the mood to kill anything, so this was a nice distraction. Not only that, the girl tugged at memory somehow. He wasn't sure why she did, there was nothing special about her. Her eyes and hair were a common combo, and her height was hardly amazing. Maybe it was the fact that she was human, although the only humans he ever came into contact with were his brothers wench, the demon slayer, a few servants back at the home he hardly ever stayed in, and...

"Rin..."

He wasn't aware that he had said her name aloud until the girl gasped, then grew defensive.

"How do you know my name! What are you, a demon or something!" He held back a bark of laughter. Yes, as a matter of fact he _was _a demon. His mind went blank for a second, then started up again with a great deal of shock.

"Your name is Rin?" He asked her, suddenly curious. It was hardly possible that it was the same Rin, but then again, he couldn't smell anything except water. It was an unfortunate side-effect of being a dog demon. She glared harder at him, if that were possible.

"Well gee...after that last sentence, I guess so. It's not I like I can take it back and lie to you. Hi! I'm Michi!"

The smile on her face was so blatantly false, it offended him. But at the same time, it helped confirm the suspicion rising in his mind. Slowly, he began to swim toward her, trying to be as unthreatening as a person with a demonic aura the size of his could be. There was only one thing left to test. It was something out of his character, but he tried it anyways. He began to sing under his breath, loud enough for her to hear, but queitly enough so no one else could.

oooooooooo

Um...I know the chapter is uber-short but I promise longer ones later.

I have a question though. Can anyone tell me the lyrics of the song Rin sings whenever Sesshomaru isn't there? I know it's like "In the mountains, in the breeze, in the forest, in the trees. Sesshomaru sama I will wait for you. With an ally like Jaken-sama..." Umm...I don't even think that's right but could someone please tell m if you know?

Oh! And I know that Sesshy is out of character, but considering the rules of fanficdom have that anyhting goes then it's okay!

Please read and review!


	4. Quartus: Run away!

" Nama no naka

Mori no naka

Kaze no naka

Yume no naka

Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru

Jakken-sama wo shita naete

Watashi wa hitori de machimashou

Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo"

Rins eyes widened as she heard the song he was singing under his breath. The first two lines hadn't clicked until she realized that he was singing something from her dreams. She had been too amazed by the fact that a stranger was singing to her in what was undeniably a good voice to even notice.

"How do you know that song! What are you, some kind of crazy-stalker-person-demon-thing?" She shreiked, then ran for more cover under some brush on the edge of the water.

Sesshomaru watched her go, all suspicions confirmed at that point. Unfortunately a million questions had formed in her head. How did she not recognize him? Where had she been all these years? And most of all, how had she been able to leave? Slowly he began walking towards where she was, water swirling about him as it rose. She was still in the water, but it was shallow. He stopped when he realized that going further would reveal him in all his naked glory.

"Rin?" He asked. It was half question, half-demand that she answer him. She ignored him. He tried again. "Rin."

"Go away and leave me alone or I'll...I'll..."

She couldn't think of a suitable threat for a human to make to a demon. The only thing she could use was purification but she doubted she could actually make him believe that. She opted for glaring at him, deliberately keeping herself from looking lower than his face to save some of her modesty. An eyebrow rose over gold eyes.

"You'll...?"

She looked away.

"I'll...purify you?"

He made a noise that sounded suspiciously of laughter, although it was more of a snort.

"As if you could Rin. Not only am I too powerful I know for a fact that you are not a priestess."

Her chin rose. "And how would you know that?"

"You do not have the aura of one."

"Oh..."

Forgetting that they were both nude he walked closer to her and pulled away the brush. She shrank back into the water and crossed her arms over herself. He sat down, the water coming up to his lower belly. It was obvious she did not recognize him so he decided to try a few things.

"Jaken." He said. He earned a blank look.

"Ah-un."

Another blank look.

"Inuyasha."

Nothing.

"This Sesshomaru?"

Mmmkay..so she didn't remember him. He could deal with that. For about a day. There was no possible reason she could have forgotten him. She looked well. There were no scars on her flesh (he couldn't help but notice) so she had not undergone trauma unless it was mental. So what was it! It was just odd that she wouldn't remember the person who had literally brought her back from the dead.

Rin was sure her face was turning red. Even staring at his face wasn't saving her. There were just some places one couldn't help looking no matter how hard you tried, especially when those places were already in one's peripheral vision. She closed her eyes and shrank into herself a little more, successfully managing to draw his attention back to her. She knew he was staring at her too. She could feel his gaze on her.

Neither of them moved for about five minutes. Then a wailing/squak sound broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you Milord?"

Sesshomaru held back a growl as he mentally reviewed the approximate amount of time he had been out here. He was a little shocked to discover that it had been long enough for the sun to entirely set, which meant that at least over an hour had passed. It had been more like two.

Leaves were heard snapping as the little green imp appeared through the bushes on the opposing riverbank. It seemed like a concept entirely impossible, but somehow the already enormous eyes widened on the little green face as the cheeks turned an odd looking reddish green. He still hadn't noticed the cowering nude girl.

"My apologies milord! I didn't..."

"Jaken."

"..realize that you were still..."

"Jaken."

"..bathing! I'll be sure to..."

"_Jaken. Silence yourself."_

Jaken shut up. Unfortunately, while his mouth was not occupied, his eyes were. Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, there was a nude human woman with his, of all things, _nude_ lord. Multiple emotions hit him in response to this development. It was now a matter of whether or not to be shocked, mortified, curious, panicked, embarrassed, fascinated, or...shocked.

He went with shock.

"Milord! There is a human wench invading your privacy! Let me get rid of her milord! I'll use the staff of heads!"

Normally Jaken had rocks thrown at him. Unfortunately for him there was a lack of rocks and a rather outrageous amount of boulders within the area. In the space of less than five seconds there was a boulder on top of him and a valuable lesson was learned. Boulders hurt.

Rin saw an opening and took it. The moment that _Sesshomaru's_ back was turned she took off, running for all she was worth in the general direction of her supplies and not looking back in hopes that if she didn't, then he wouldn't be there.

She had never been so wrong in her entire life.

Before she had managed to get even ten feet away she was tackled to the ground. Two large hands landed on her shoulders and flipped her over before she landed on her face, causing her backside to meet up in a most uncomfortable manner with the earth, and before she had time to kick her arms were forced above her head, and two powerful thighs straddled her own. A grimace formed on her face as she realized that she was going to have bruises now, but then a worse realization set in. Suddenly she had never missed her brothers more. After all, Rin had listened to enough warnings about situations regarding nude men and women who were unmarried and alone to know _exactly_ what was going to hapen next.

She was going to be raped.

* * *

...Cliffhanger?

Sorry for the long time between updates. And I'm sorry if this isn't as good as it could be, but I've somehow managed to make myself ill and keep myself that way for the past five days. This is bad considering the last time I was ill was when I was five but I think this is my punishment for good health.

Oh well, read, review, etc... You know the drill. Sorry the chapter is so short.

Special thanks goes to:

Lil pinkie

Enchanted-legend

Nisec

Judo creature ( You were a really big help, thank you!)

VcChick

Cincin

Raptor-akida

Thoughts13

DragongirlCV

Fuschia Finn

Inugoddess715

ChewChew

Ash

I apologize if I spelled any of those wrong.


	5. Quintus: Flashbacks

Two hours later Rin sat curled up into a ball and staring at the pacing Taiyoukai Lord of the Western lands, where ever those were. The little green taod thing had apparently healed from its encounter with the boulder, and was now staring at her like she was some freak of nature. The huge dragon on the other hand, had pranced up to her upon arrival and licked her face. It had been a really awkward moment for her, but somehow it had been natural. Like having dragons lick her face was something that happened often, although Rin was fairly positive that she had never seen a dragon in her life, let alone had been licked by one.

She wasn't sure that it hadn't happened before though, just as she couldn't state with entire honesty that she had never ment "Sesshomaru-sama" in her entire life. After all, she was missing some valuable memories of her past, such as how he knew her name, who her parents were, and how she had become comfortable with dragons licking her face then proceeding on to curling up against her when she sat down.

Not that the curling wasn't nice. In fact, the heat from the beast had quite warmed her and her hair was no longer as wet as it had been. She had much to be thankful for.

Her largest thanks went to her thoughts being entirely wrong upon being tackled by him while nude. It was bad enough that the first man to ever see her unclothed self was a youkai, but it would have been one hundred times worse if she had been right about the circumstances. After all, not only was he a demon (Her brothers said demons were BAD), but he was also a complete stranger to her although she still had her doubts that he wasn't a stranger. If he was a complete stranger then how the hell had he known her name when he coudn't read minds?

She had already tested him on that regard.

oooooooooo

Flashback

oooooooooo

_Oh, to be fully clothed again is a marvelous thing Rin sang happily in her mind. She wasn't sure how she had done it, but at least he was no longer on top of her naked self. _

_She was now trudging behind him wearily, her supplies caught up in one of his clawed hands. It was if he knew that she wouldn't run away with the rest of her clothes, her personal effects, and the food. Which automatically made her train of thought veer directly into the mind reader thing again. Suddenly curious she ran up beside him._

_"How did you know my name?" She queried, hoping against all hopes that he wasn't really a mind reader. If he was then he would know that about twenty minutes ago, while getting dressed, she had suddenly thought of the fact that that would probably be the only time in her life that she would see a fully unclothed man, and, youkai or not, she should have taken advantage of the opportunity. Curse it! Now she would spend eternity never knowing! _

_She gazed up at him hopefully and almost squealed with a combination of joy and dismay when he answered._

_"I was your guardian when you were little."_

_Well that certainly wasn't the answer she expected. But that would explain how he knew her name. Then again, if he was her guardian then how was it that she was sold by a slave trader into a brothel only to end up fortunate enough to be adopted? Demons were supposed to be very protective of what was theirs and a ward is undeniably something you're supposed to protect. One of her eyes narrowed in confusion and sudden wariness._

_"How was I taken away from you if you were supposed to be my guardian? You are a dog demon right? Dogs are _supposed_ to be loyal and protective and all that good stuff." A sudden thought popped up in her mind. "And how did I end up being your ward anyway? Did my family die and leave me to you or did you kill them and spare me?" Her imagination becan to go as wild as it had been going at the waters edge. Mild hysteria and anger began to sound in her voice as she started throwing out a ton of false accusations._

_"Oh my God! You killed them didn't you? You killed them so you could get to me! For what purpose! Oh God! I bet _you're _the reason I don't rememeber my past! You did things to me didn't you! Are you the reason I have scars on my wrists and ankles! What about the bite marks on my neck? Demons leave bite marks there when they mate, especially the animal types!"_

_She began hyperventilating._

_"Are we mated? Did you and I...When I was only a child did you and I...? Tell me now or I swear I won't be responsible for my actions! Am I your bitch!"_

_At this point Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her in shock. What was wrong with her? Had spending a few years around humans caused her to be as small-minded and idiotic as they were? Never mind the fact that she herself was human, Rin had always been different from them. But now he was having his doubts. Now that they were further away from the water his senses had already confirmed it was really her, but what was wrong with her? Calmly and slowly he began to answer her._

_"No, we are not mated and neither did I kill your parents."_

_Satisfied that he had defended his honor he began to walk away again, only to stop and turn to look at her._

_"Show me your wrists." He commanded her. He was mildly suprised when she obeyed him right away, rolling up her sleeves so that he could see the scars on them. He knew what they were the moment he saw them._

_"Shackles. Probably iron."_

_Then they were back to walking towards the small camp he was sure Jaken had made for them. Rin was no longer panicking about being mated to a demon since she was a child, seeing as it hadn't happened, and a little more calm. She started following him again, this time silent. _

_She still didn't know how he came to be her guardian, but now she didn't doubt his word. He came across as the honest sort although that didn't suprise her. He hadn't lied when he said his designs on her weren't sexual._

oooooooooo

End Flashback

oooooooooo

Rin laughed softly to herself in embarrassment as she remembered when she had found that out. Boy she felt foolish over even believing that he was going to rape her.

oooooooooo

Flashback

oooooooooo

_She was going to be raped._

_Those were her last thoughts before the most shocking thing in the world happened to her. Instead of going right ahead and having his way with her he pulled her up to a standing position, whirled her around, and locked her hands behind her back with one clawed hand. She closed her eyes in humiliation._

_So it was going to be a behind job was it? _

_Well, at least her most important virginity wasn't going to be taken, although this was undeniably just as awful. Unless he could take her actual virginity this way. But that was impossible. Men were supposed to be on top, and he was behind her. Not to mention they were both standing. People couldn't do that standing, could they?_

_Suddenly death seemed like a really nice idea._

_"Walk."_

_His voice came seemingly out of nowhere and she jumped, her eyes snapping open. _

_"Please Mr...um...Sesshomaru-sama I would really appreciate it if you don't rape me. You see, without my virginity I can't ever hope to marry and that would be really bad. Especially since unmarried woman are forced to become whores and I don't think I'm cut out for making my living on my back. I don't think I could take it. So please, oh please, oh please could you not rape me? I don't want to get raped!"_

_She was rambling. She was walking and she was rambling and she knew she sounded desperate but she really was. She hadn't mentioned that being raped by a demon might not make her into a whore since she would be too dirty for anyone to evertouch again, but she didn't want to mention that she could easily starve to death without any honor. Women had a really tough time etching out a living on their own and she was too old to train as a priestess. And demon slayers just ticked her off for some reason so that was out of the question entirely._

_What she wasn't aware of during her ramble was that she had made Sesshomaru not only extremely uncomfortable, but also extremely aware that not only was she an adult female, she was also a very nude, very _curvy _adult female. And thoughts like that were bad because he had raised her for a portion of her life and he was also her guardian, regardless of not seeing her for years._

_With an extreme force of will he squashed down the sudden fascination with her hips and scent, and let out a soft sigh._

_"This Sesshomaru does not need to rape young women."_

_There, honor satisfied, thoughs almost entirely banished, and arrogance restored. She gave a little eep._

_"Thank you so much." She said on a sigh, then abruptly got offended. "What do you mean you don't need to rape women? You're a demon aren't you? Don't demons never see any action unless they rape something?"_

_He actually rolled his eyes this time, grateful that she couldn't see it. What a crude turn of phrase and what a horrible suggestion about demons in general._

_"This Sesshomaru finds many willing so therefore rape is not necessary, nor would it be honorable."_

_"Wait...so the reason I'm not getting raped is because your basically some kind of demon sex god who has demon and human women practically falling at his feet in hopes of being ravished by you? I don't believe that. There is no way. Demon sex gods should be all...sexy looking, and you look more like some heartless son of a..."_

_A snort of restrained laughter escaped him when she stopped her tirade. Technically, being the son of a bitch was a compliment, seeing as his mother had been a dog demoness of a small clan. She was, in all actuality, a bitch. She was the bitch of a powerful demon lord and a highly respected one at that. It was only in the human realm that being a bitch was a bad thing. The old Rin would have went ahead with what she was saying if she had even known that word. The irony was not lost on him, and neither was the insult about him not being sexy._

_Her clothes and supplies were suddenly on the ground in front of them and realeased her with the order to get dressed. She did so gratefully, careful to keep her back to him and entirely oblivious to the fact that he had turned around so he wouldn't have to watch her bend over. In his society that would be a clear invitation and he didn't trust himself to not take up the offer and prove to her just how godlike he really was. But those were bad thoughts, and he mentally shook them away, hoping they would stop returning._

_Damn her and the talk of rape and sex and willingness. _

_Bad thoughts...grr..._

_Rin was not stupid enough to try and run away this time, and her interest was caught anyways. He wasn't going to rape her, he knew her name for some odd, magical reason, and he obviously wasn't going to kill her. Life was good. _

_She turned around with a big relieved smile._

_"Done!"_

_He turned barely, more looking over his shoulder than anything. Suddenly he was the only naked one here and while she still wasn't looking down, he was still at a severe disadvantage. She was clothed now after all._

_"Lets go." He said, and they went._

oooooooooo

End Flashback

oooooooooo

Rin watched as he came over to her. He was blessedly enough, fully clothed now. He had gotten dressed the moment they arrived back at the river, then had practically forced her to go to his camp with her.

He sat down next to her with a soft rustling of the grass, and placed his hands in his sleeves while looking at her. During the time it had took to walk back to camp, decide to never again think of the bad thoughts or her being nude and bent over, let her eat some more, he had come to a very important decision regarding the future. Until she was eighteen she was still his ward. Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew she was still seventeen.

Sesshomaru decided that she was going to stay with him on that basis, as well as the basis that she had lost her memory and there was no logical way anyone could forget meeting him. He wanted to make her remember him. He also wanted to know about the last ten years of her life. She was his. He had saved her life numerous times along with the whole back from the dead thing, so she owed him that much. She owed him more to tell the truth.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

* * *

Mmmyeah...cliffhanger ish thing. Anyways, as promised the chapters are getting longer. So just for that I deserve a review so you can tell me what you think or what I did wrong and stuff! I know there are probably tons of mistakes considering I don't have spellcheck or grammer check on my computer and I never read over to see what I did wrong, so you should tell me!

I apologize if they seem to switch character at this point. Lets keep in mind that people tend to be more reticent when butt naked. They relalx more with clothes on. So yeah...

Special thanks to the lovely reviewers for the last chappie:

VcChick

DragongirlCV (She is all alone with Sesshy, but as you can see, he didn't rape! Yay!)

MidnightWolfe

aferdeity

nisec

Cochrann

Kawaii Yashie

Judo Creature (Thanks for the thing to obsess over too! I sent it to all my friends so they could obsess as well. Sesshomaru has a really good singing voice! I wasn't wrong! Yay!)

Thoughts13


	6. Sextus: Ears and Bees

"I want to go with you." Rin said, hoping that he wouldn't refuse her at that moment. She had her reasons, after all he claimed to be a part of her nonexistant past and was therefore necessary to her. This journey had been started to see if she could learn anything about herself after all...

Sesshomaru's mouth quickly closed before she could remark upon it being open.

Well...

That was quick. His powers of persuasion were far greater than he had originally thought. Indeed, if opening his mouth was all it took to cause one rather talkative female to follow him about then how many females would follow him if he made an actual noise?

Sesshomaru had a sudden mental image of women following him about in swarms and doing his bidding.

He nodded his head.

"This Sesshomaru believes that would be most wise."

He waited for another reaction, maybe one where she threw herself at his feet and thanked him, but nothing happened. His noise theory of female followers was abruptly crushed. How sad...

Rin beamed at him. That was easy enough. Maybe it was too easy. She looked him over, noting that his hair looked blue and silver now that he had armor on and that he suddenly seemed familiar. She rummaged through her scattered thoughts and after finding nothing that explained the sudden familiarity, shrugged the thought off. instead she stood, grabbed her bag from the tree where he had left it, and pulled out another piece of dried meat to munch on. She looked back over to the demon, food in mouth and bag in hand. He was watching her with a quirked brow.

"Goodnight!" She chirped cheerfully, then leaned against the tree, leaving him next to the overly affectionate dragon. The little green toad thing looked over to his lord after she fell asleep.

"Milord...is that...?"

"Yes."

"But milord, she went missing years ago!"

"Of that I am aware Jaken."

"Then how is it that she is here now?"

Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"Magic Jaken, magic."

oooooooooo

Rin sat up in the middle of the nght, breathing heavily from the dream she had just had. It was an odd dream, different from most of the others she had.

She had been chased by wolves in this dream. But instead of staying dead as she had expected, she woke up to find herself in the arms of the demon that was now resting against the dragon. From there the dream had changed, and suddenly she found herself in a cage, wrists, ankles, and mouth bound and shut.

All around her were taunting cries of the name she was crying.

_"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama save me!"_

This had changed into another scene and suddenly she was running towards a man clad in white with long white hair blowing in the wind behind him. The same name kept repeating only this time it was her and she was calling his name, the song that he had sang to her earlier in the backround.

Without realizing it, Rin was crying.

She wasn't sure how or why, but he was a part of her past. He really was.

She looked over to him and her brown eyes met gold ones. He appeared worried, but she passed it off as a trick of the light. After all, his expression was the same as it had been a few hours ago.

She lay back down, hoping he hadn't noticed her tears.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru watched her as she slept, noting how her scent changed from one of peace and then became one of fear. Unconsciously he flinched, then forced the reaction down so that he wouldn't be noticed. Then she abruptly sat up, her small frame shaking from the obvious nightmare she had just had. The scent of salt picked up on the air and he became aware that she was crying.

Then she looked over at him, her face traumatized, her eyes flickering with the beginnings of recognition. Then she layed down again, after nearly ten minutes of gazing at him. She rolled onto her side and presented her back to him. Gradually her breathing evened out into the calm pattern of sleep.

Sesshomaru became aware of a pain in his hands and looked down. He unclenched his fists, watching calmly as the freshly made wounds healed themselves, the blood from them receding back into his skin. He was fascinated with the strange action. He had not harmed himself since he was a child, and even then he had only done so when frustrated.

He stood and walked over to the sleeping girl, noting that her scent was once again calm.

Slowly he sat down, hoping that she would not awaken from the movement. Thankfully she didn't and he leaned against the back of the tree, watching her all the while.

His eyes closed, and for the first time in months, Sesshomaru went to sleep.

oooooooooo

Rin woke up before him, and was a little surprised when she saw that he was so close to her. She could swear that he had been against the dragon last night. Now he was leaning against the tree that she was next to. One leg was extended so that it rested against her hip, and he was asleep.

She looked around.

The little toad thing was lying on it's back, snoring quite loudly for one so small, and the dragon was curled up on its side, rumbling noises emmiting from its chest. In fact, the quietest one here was Sesshomaru-sama.

She sat up and scooted close to him, studying his face curiously.

She regretted her words earlier, about him not being sexy. He was quite so, now that she was free to study him. His ears were pointed, but did not end in long points past the back of his head. They were the size of normal human ears, only pointed. On his cheeks were red stripes, two on each side and there was a blue moon on his forehead. Above his eyes lay red markings that were thick towards the bottom, but extended up to become a bunch of little stripes.

Instinctively she knew that they weren't tattoos or make-up.

Before she could stop herself she reached out to trace the stripes slowly back until she reached his ears. From there she rubbed them, giggling a little when they twitched and biting her lip to be silent, continued to explore them until she became bored. It was only when her fingers slid into his hair to play with it that e opened her eyes.

She gave a frightened squeek and fell backwards, landing on her backside and creating a bruise. She glared at him in defense and embarrassment.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring innocent young girls like that? It's not nice and I demand an apology!"

His eyebrow cocked in a disdainful manner.

"At least I do not molest unsuspecting demons in their sleep." He drawled wryly, causing her to emit another squeek.

"I...I..." She couldn't think of anything to say in her defense. How had he known she was touching him? Suddenly she thought up the greatest excuse in the world, at least to her it was.

"I wasn't molesting you I was trying to read your mind."

There! There was no way he could argue that!

Sesshomaru held back an amused grin.

"This Sesshomaru believes that to read one's mind, all that one needs to do is focus on the others thought waves. Touching one's face, ears or hair is not necessary."

Rin blushed and stood.

"Well...you're hallucinating and that really is necessary to read a persons mind."

"Then accusing me of reading your mind yesterday was quite stupid of you conidering to do so I would have had to molest you; in your own words."

He had her there. Rin mentally cursed herself.

"Umm...um...er...I...uh...there was a bee!"

Before he could point out that to be a bee there would have to be buzzing sounds, and bees don't typically linger in one's hair or ears, she ran off to the stream to put herself back into some semblance of order. When she returned Jaken was awake, and still amazed at her presence. The dragon pranced up to her, her supplies tied to its back and Sesshomaru was busy staring off into the distance. She gave the dragon a friendly pat and decided it looked like an Ah-Un, before running up to Sesshomaru.

"I trust you ran into no bees while you were making yourself presentable?" Were the first words out of his mouth. Rin ignored the obvious antagonization, recognizing it as a tactic of her brothers and asked him where they were headed to.

"The Western Lands." Was his answer, before he began walking away.

Jaken became yelling a number of things, the most reoccuring one of which was "Don't leave me milord!" while the dragon silently ambled behind. Rin followed, feeling an overwhelming sense of deja vu, but brushing it off as early morning hallucination stuff.

That excuse had done wonders in the past.

The sun began to rise over the horizen.

* * *

So...I know it's shorter than the last chapter, and probably not as good, but this one is more of an inbetween. I needed it to prepare Rin for remembering a ton of stuff, and for them to begin travel for the Western Lands, where much nummy goodness shall ensue!

Thanks to the reviewers of the last Chapter:

VcChick (Thanks, I try)

Cochrann

Thoughts13

Kawaii Yashie

Midnight Wolfe ( Cliffhangers fascination with plot lines, no matter how crummy! Yay!)

simplyelena

DragongirlCV

aferdeity ( I can't help cliffhangers! And my but you ask a lot of questions. You'll just have to read if you want them answered! .)

rinsess4Ever


	7. Septimus: Flower child

Rin was amazed at the amount of time that he could remain silent for hours. It was a feat of remarkable strength in her mind considering she had always been told to quiet herself or that she spoke too much by the various villagers and her brothers. Jaken seemed to love to talk and she followed suit, often engaging him in conversations that were mainly insults about her weak humanity and his short, stubby legs. The banter was frinedly underneath it all, and before long she grew attached to the annoying, little, green, toad man.

The dragon she took a liking to the moment it realized she was tired. It was afternoon at that point, and they had been walking all day with no break. She was determined that she would keep up with him even though it meant forgoing a nice rest. Ah-Un had seen that she was getting tired and had stopped in front of her with the obvious intent that she ride him. She took him up on his invitation immediately and sat astride him, taking his reigns up more for peace of mind than the purpose of leading him.

Most of the day was spent in the easy manner and Rin found she quite liked it.

Until the third day. Then it was just boring.

She looked around. There was nothing within immediate sight that would allow her to be entertained except for some flowers that just begged to be picked. Making sure that she wasn't being watched she picked one up. Then another, then another, until finally she had a whole bouqet in her arms that she didn't know what to do with. So she threw them on the ground and started another, this time tying them all together until she had what appeared to be a rope made of flowers. It was too long to be a belt, and it was too weak to be a whip, so she made it into a makeshift crown thing instead, covering up giggles as she did so.

Sesshomaru held back a sigh when he heard her giggling. He knew what she was doing, after all the scent of dying flowers had been following him around for quite some time now. He just hadn't expected her to revert back to such a childish habit and enjoy it. He also hadn't expected that her childish habit would make him feel content, if not happy. He had been wrong. She hadn't changed.

Much.

She talked less and insulted quicker, but he would call it self-defense more than anything. She did have a point about Jaken being to stubby to be fast enough to keep up without running half the time. And that green wasn't the best tone of skin to have.

And that his outfit made him look like a walking mushroom.

Maybe that last one wasn't needed but it still brought up an amusing mental image of mushrooms running about in a field.

He coughed to get thier attention.

"We reach the Western Palace tomorrow." He said without looking back. Rin tore off her flowery crown and ran up beside him.

"Is that your home?" She asked, knowing it was already. She was just tired of his silence.

"Yes." He answered.

"What's it like?"

"...Home."

"Well I _know_ that! I mean what's it like living there? What's it look like and all that good stuff?"

"..._My _home..."

Rin rolled her eyes then pulled on his sleeve, forcing him to look down at her. He did so then felt his mouth gape a little in shock as she grabbed his cheeks and pulled them upwards.

"You should smile some more Sesshomaru-sama. It'd make you into the self-proclaimed sex god you say you are, plus you'll feel happier!" She said, ignoring the fact that he was now glaring down at her with a forced and rather goofy looking grin on his face.

Before he had time to pull her hands away and give a suitable come back in return she let go of his face and began walking. He watched her proceed without realizing that he had stopped moving alltogether. Jaken went to his side.

"Rin has become a lot more brazen during her time with the humans milord! Are you sure it's really her?" He asked, looking hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"I am sure Jaken." He answered, then began walking again.

oooooooooo

Rin was amazed with the Western Palace. Sesshomaru found that odd considering she had been there before, but he didn't question it too closely since she was still under the delusion that he was not a part of her past. Which made the recognition in her eyes the night she had the nightmare a bit odd, but he decided that being in the place he had often left her asa child for safety's sake would jar her memory back somehow.

He was, needless to say, wrong.

Almost the moment they arrived he went to his study, giving her directions to her room beforehand. Unfortunately his shoji was rather large, and designed so that you couldn't tell the difference between most corridors unless you looked closely or had traveled down them before.

Rin found her room easily even though she wasn't too sure how.

For the next few hours she wandered around, looking in the random rooms and playing in the gardens se found in the most random places. It seemed like every other five rooms and two hallways she found a garden, each different from the last, and each invisible from the others. Most of them were small, but the one that lay right in the middle of the house was huge, magnificent in its array of plants, both human and demon.

She decided that it was her favorite.

Trees were all over the place, arranged so that there were sudden places where one was practically invisible from all sides. There were pathways leading all over a faux forest and about three different ponds, one with a small waterfall. The largest pond of all had fish in it that seemed too large until Rin realized that they were a type of demonic koi. She figured this out when one of them paralyzed another and ate it, chewing it slowly as it swam about. She vowed never to try to go swimming in that pond, _ever._

She spent the majority of the day there until he stomach growled. Unfortunately she didn't know the way to the kitchen and ended up getting lost. About an hour after she had begun searching for her next meal a servant came upon her. It was the first servant that she had seen in the entire home, and she was human, oddly enough. The woman bowed to her.

"I am Nakira, a servant of Sesshomaru-sama's. I am too take care of you from now on Rin-sama." She said, her voice smooth and elegant. Rin liked her on spot.

"Oh no! My name is Rin. I don't deserve a title so formal." Rin said, waving her hands embarrassedly to try and emphasize her point. Nakira nodded but added another honorarium before Rin could protest.

"Could you follow me Rin-san."

Rin did as asked, rolling her eyes at the small title. It wasn't an important one such as sama, but it was still too much.

"Could you call me Rin-chan if you're going to go ahead with the add-ons? I don't like being addressed so formally and besides, my brothers use to call me that every once in a while."

"Of course, Rin-chan. You have brothers?"

"Yep. I have five."

"That's lovely. I would enjoy hearing more about them."

Before Rin could oblige her the scent of rice and fish hit her nose and her mouth watered. There were a number of spices mixed in, and she could swear that there was some mochi in the direction they were headed in. Life was looking to be real good. Until a rather loud, rather irritated masculine voice broke in and she had the sudden thought that one of her brothers had managed to follow Sesshomau-sama and her to the shoji. That thought was abandoned the moment she layed eyes on the person yelling.

"Okaa-san! Rai won't let me have any dinner until you find that Rin girl!"

A boy, obviously a hanyou, came from around the corner looking rather upset. He stopped when he saw her and Nakira and an infectious grin broke out on his face.

"You found her! Good job Okaa-san!"

Before Rin could protest he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room around the corner. While one part of her mind concentrated on the fact that they were surrounded by food, another part of her mind flashed back to the time Jaken had told her that Sesshomaru-sama hated humans, and hanyou's were worse.

What on earth as this boy doing here then?

"Look Rai! It's that human wench the lord has been looking for! Are you going to feed me now?"

Good question, Rin thought as she layed eyes on the demon cook. He was a fire demon, and obviously one well suited to his job, judging by his rather impressive size and the stained apron he wore. He frowned at the hanyou boy and quickly prepared a dish. Instead of handing it to the boy though, he gave it to Rin, flashing a smug glance at the now scowling half-demon. Nakira received a dish as well, but didn't start eating the moment it was given her.

Rin was shocked when Sesshomaru stepped into the room, behind him Jaken as well as a few servants she hadn't been aware existed. One was a rather pompous looking demoness, obviously a snake youkai judging by her slightly flat features and graceful way of moving. She was followed by a demon who looked as though he would be attacked at any moment. Rin didn't know what he was but he was furry, short, and had whiskers that stuck out so far that they seemed to curl at the ends.

She paused with the chopsticks full of rice halfway to her mouth when the next demon appeared. This one was male as well, but judging by his clothing he was a lord, and he was possibly the oddest looking demon she had ever seen. She wasn't sure what he was but he had scales coming from his black eyes and descending down his cheeks. His ears looked like either wings or fish fins, somehow managing to combine the two into one, and his hair was dark blue with green tints to it, spiked upward so that it's short length managed to look like a mock crown. There were wings behind his back and he had a tail that was as scaled as the wings.

What the..?

Sesshomaru sat on a tatami mat and motioned for the others to do the same. Rin became aware that they meant to eat here and was a little shocked at the idea. He seemed like such a prude that him eating in the kitchen was just off for his behavoir somehow. Not only that, but didn't only servants eat in the kitchen?

But she wasn't a servant and she was eating here...

She jumped when his questiong gaze met her confused one.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is this the child that you spoke of?" The snake demoness said, gliding towards the girl in a shimmering kimono designed to look like it was scales. Her shoes clicked elegantly as she raised a fan and forced Rin's chin up. Her yellow-brown eyes moved over her features, slitted pupils widening to allow more light through. A "Hmmm..." sound escaped her and she brought the fan back, turning to lord Sesshomaru with an raised brow.

"Somehow I had imagined her to be plainer. Are you sure that she's entirely human?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and the demoness turned back to Rin.

"How much do you know of ettiquette young girl?" She asked Rin. Rin stuttered before her answer finally came through.

"Umm..uhh..well...I..I know how to bow correctly, and what not to say..." She answered, suddenly worried that this woman was a tutor of some sorts. She wasn't wrong.

"That is not enough. You need to learn much more than that if you ever hope to marry successfully." The demoness smiled gently, in a manner that made Rin uncomfortable. " I am Sairiah. I am to be your tutor in all things from this point onwards. Dress, speak, walk, behavoir, how to properly hold your _eating utensils_, and how to conduct oneself as a lady."

Rin looked down at her chopsticks, wondering what was wrong with the way she was holding them. Surely using two hands wasn't _odd_. Her brother Lament used two hands to eat, but then again, everything he did was considered unusual.

She shrugged and looked the demoness in the eye.

"'Kay!"

The hanyou chuckled.

* * *

Japanese lesson of the day!

okaa-san - mother

sama - lord or respectful title (used after name)

san - respectful title, similiar to mister or miss (used after name)

chan - little or small, not to be confused with chibi, which is that little mini drawing style that makes everything shorter and fatter along with cuter depending upon the artist. (used after name)

Special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:

VcChick

Thoughts13 (The last chapter name was because she was rubbing his ears while he was "asleep" and she said there was a bee, hence the rubbing)

Kawaii Yashie

Cochrann (Thanks! I try to keep it good!)

DragongrilCV

GamingDisgrace (Thanks!)

MidnightWolfe (I can't wait until you have a smart-ass comment. I'm sure it'll be a good one!)

simplyelena (DON'T DIE! Here::gives more chapters:)


	8. Authors note

Story postponed until further notice! I'm sorry, but there is WAY too much happening in my life right now. The moment I get a chance I'm gonna finish up on the seventh chapter and post it, as well as type up a few more.

I really hate to do this but this was the most time I've had in forever and this was all I was able to do. As it is I'm getting yelled at for taking too long, but I'll try to get more chapters, I swear!

Toodles,

Odi


	9. Octavus: Training

The next day Rin learned exactly why the hanyou had chuckled, why Sairiah had looked appalled, and exactly what type of demon the furry one and the other lord were.

Apparently a lady never said "'Kay."

She wasn't even supposed to say "Okay!"

The proper grammar to use at moments like that was "Hai ma'am." Or even "Wakatta Sairiah-sama." The latter being better since it showed more respect.

This morning she had been awoken by Nakira at the ungodly hour of five, and told that she had to dress so that when Sairiah-sama came she would be ready for her first lesson. During the time it took to get into her new kimono, which was better than any she had ever owned, Nakira explained that the winged demon was a dragon demon. His true form was much larger, but he was exceptionally powerful and was capable of having a human-_ish _form at will. His name was Bronislav and he was visiting from some country called Rush-uh. (Russia, for those of you who are like me and think about it for five minutes..) )

The fuzzy demon was a type of raccoon-dog. He served the dragon demon and was called Raito.

Rin thought he was rather silly, seeing as he shook at every sudden motion that happened around him.

After she was dressed Sairiah swept into her room, her chin held high as she looked around at the bedroom. Behind her came a demoness with bright red hair and a number of robes. Sairiah had her set them on the table next to Rin's bedding.

"The first thing I shall teach you today, is how to dress properly." She gave a disdainful glance at the robes Nakira had dressed her in, then nodded her head to indicate Nakira leave the room. She did so with a small bow, her black hair falling in her face. Sairiah watched her go, then abruptly turned to her servant, motioning for the girl to bring forward the robes. Rin looked at the material, holding back a gasp of pleasure. The multiple kimono layers were all intricately designed silks. They were the most expensive clothing Rin had seen in her life, even more so than those of Sairiah.

"Sairiah-sama, are these mine?" She asked, still staring in fascination at the way the embroidery glimmered. Sairiah gave a regal nod.

"Sesshomaru-sama indicated that he wanted only the best for you, seeing as you are his ward. I argued at first, since it is obvious that you are not used to such finery, but eventually gave in, for you do need to get used to all these if you hope to make a good marriage."

Rin blinked. Marriage? Marriage to who? She didn't have time to get married. She had to find out everything about her foggy past that she could. She bit her bottom lip.

"Don't do that!" Sairiah's voice came out harsh and commanding. Rin immediately let go off her bottom lip, a puzzled and slightly alarmed look on her face.

"What..what was it?" Rin asked, wondering is she had somehow managed to spontaneously grow horns or something. Sairiah shook her head.

"A lady never bites on her lip. Ever. It ruins the shape of the mouth. I see I have more to teach than originally thought."

That was what Rin was afraid of.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru gave another exasperated sigh as Rayar fell backwards. The young hanyou still had much to learn about combat and unfortunately his head seemed to thick for him to learn anything. He couldn't fathom how Nakira delt with the boy and personally, he didn't want to. In all probability she had to threaten him all the time, seeing as that was how to get the best response.

Rayar pushed himself up off the floor and gasped at the sudden shock of pain that went up his side. The wound was already visibly healing, but it still hurt like hell. He glared at Sesshomaru.

"Was it absolutely necessary to use the dokkaisu (sp?) on me Sesshomaru-sama?" He barked out, his humanoid vice giving over to the native tongue of the dog demons. Sesshomaru gave a regal nod.

"You need to learn to dodge objects that move at great speeds." Sesshomaru said, watching as the young boy picked himself up off the floor. His father had been Sesshomaru's half-uncle, a dog demon who had taken up with a human. It seemed to be a reoccuring theme within his family. That is, if one bothered to notice that Inuyasha had wed that human woman from the "future", His father had taken up with the princess Izayoi, and his own uncle had decided that Nakira was the one he wanted. Even though Nakira had been a peasent who seemed incapable of being idle. The only reason she oversaw most of the things in his home was because she was good at managing other servants as well as working. She enjoyed her life in his shoji.

Sesshomaru was thankful that he wasn't that weak or foolish seeing as Inuyasha had had trouble with his miko's past self, His father had been killed for Izayoi, and his Uncle was constantly in battle's with other demon lords over his association. He was so rarely home that his steward watched over the property, and Rayar had been sent to "learn" from his "dear" cousin.

If Sesshomaru didn't know any better he would feel like the boys father. He was older in any case, and he practically raised the boy since childhood. He took responsiblity for the hanyou a few years at a time, refusing to take him at all when he was on patrol. If he had ever done that the boy would have probably got into as many fights as possible.

Rayar glared at his cousin, noting the relaxed, almost bored, stance Sesshomaru had adopted. It was if he represented no challenge at all to the demon lord. It was true, since he was mch weaker than Sesshomaru, but it was still insulting that his abilities were considered so minor that he posed no threat at all.

He charged again, sword raised. His overly long black bangs swept back from his forehead and revealed the crescent moon mark that graced the heads of all the inuyoukai heirs.

Sesshomar almost thought it a shame that his uncle's first child had been a hanyou at that moment, before quickly dodging the wakazashi and sending out his dokkaisu (sp?) again. This time the boy managed to dodge it, but unfortunately wasn't prepared for when Sesshomaru knocked him to his knees on the recoil of the whip and pulled tokijin from his sheath, aiming it at the boy's neck.

The corners of his mouth turned down.

"You will spend the next two days paying attention to _all _that happens around you as opposed to one thing at a time. Training will begin again then."

That said, Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and turned on his heel to leave. Rayar spoke before he got out of the room entirely though.

"What is the human girl doing here Sesshomaru?" Rayar asked, genuinely curious. From what he knew about Sesshomaru he hated humans, so therefore he shouldn't be there at all. Hanyou's were worse but Rayar knew of Sesshomaru killed him then his name would be sullied. He would lose his lands and title due to dishonor.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy over his shoulder.

"I don't know." He answered, then left. Rayar kicked at a random floorboard. Keh. Liar. He could see his cousin's eyes soften when he looked at the girl, and he paid more attention to her care than most. If Rayar didn't know better he would say he loved the girl, but since that was impossible then it was something else. Maybe she was a matter of honor as well. Maybe she was only here because he gave his word to someone to take care of her, although Rayar couldn't imagine Sesshomaru giving his word to a human.

He shrugged.

His okaa-san would tell him if he asked anyway, so it didn't matter much.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru walked briskly through the hallways, ignoring the speculative glances the servants gave him. He had forgotten to put his haori, leaving his chest exposed to the light breeze that danced about in his hallways. He turned a corner, so lost in thought that he didn't notice Rin and Sairiah-sama in his path.

Rin walked carefully down the hallway, being careful so that Sairiah-sama wouldn't hit her over the head with her fan again. A lady does walk proper anyways, even if Rin thought that it was folish to learn to walk a different way when one already knew how to walk. But she was supposed to learn, and she left it at that. Her eyes were trained on her feet, although her head was held up. It wouldn't do for her to trip again. Sairiah-sama wouldn't like it.

She was so busy looking at her feet that she didn't notice Sesshomaru pop up seemingly out of nowhere, or hear Sairiah-sama's small gasp and murmered "Sesshomaru-sama." She ran into his chest, looking up and grabbing instinctively for his haori...which wasn't there. Her hands landed on his shoulders as his came up to grab at her sides to keep her from falling.

* * *

Bwahaha! I managed to get enough time to churn out another chapter! Which is good because I've been wanting to. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the wait. It's just that I _do _have a lot going on at this point and time alone to write is precious and rare. 

Oh well. I'll keep trying to get more chapters done, although I can't make a promise on time. Read and review! . And thanks to all the lovely reviewers as well! I've decided to thank you when I finish the story though, because writing out all your names every chapter takes too long. Sorry!


	10. Nonus: Sairiah

Sairiah-sama made a hasty exit. Unfortunately for the strict demoness, she had an insatiable match-making instinct and she had seen the look Sesshomaru had given the human girl when their eyes met. They were attracted to each other, which made her job better and worse. She had to train the girl so that she could find a suitable husband, but there was no one more suitable in Sairiah's mind than Sesshomaru. It was such a shame he seemed to hate humans so much.

She went into the gardens by the training dojo, and sat on a stone stool with a contented sigh.

Ah...love...

Bronislav was sitting calmly in the tree when he heard the footsteps rush toward his general direction then abruptly stop almost right underneath him. A contented feminine sigh quickly followed as well as a slight giggle. He looked down only to see the top of...Sairiah-sama's(?) head. At least he thought it was Sairiah-sama. He had only met her twice and the second time was when he had learned her name, although he hadn't been listening very closely and therefore he couldn't be positive it was Sairiah.

He rolled over and landed next to the stone bench she was sitting on, startling her. She stood and glared at him.

Where on earth had he come from? She didn't recall having seen him in the garden when she came in, and she certainly didn't recall his name. She gave a small bow, not forgetting her manners.

"You startled me sir." She said, looking over his features. She supposed he was handsome. In and odd and foreign sort of way. He was too tall, and he wasn't wearing the customary gi and hakama a man wore. In fact, he was wearing a loose shirt of some sort and a pair of leggings that hugged closely, but loosely at the same time. A pair of what appeared to be leather boots was on his feet, although the boots went all the way to his knees, and were a shining black as opposed to a natural brown.

He bowed back, although his bow was as odd as his appearance. Instead of pausing when his head was even with his shoulders and placing his hands in front of them, he kept them to the side and bowed until his head wasalmost even with his midsection. His feet were placed in a "V." Sairiah-sama's eyebrow rose.

"I do not believe it is necessary to bow so deeply sir." She said, then raised both her eyebrows at his response.

"Ah...but you forget that I am not japanese like you. My customs are different. For example..." A clawed hand reached out and grabbed one of her pale, almost white ones. He bowed again, this time a smaller one, and kissed the back of her hand. "...In my country, it is customary for a gentleman to kiss a pretty lady's hand upon meeting her. And if the lady is beautiful..." He turned her hand over and kissed the palm. "..We kiss her palm to say so. If the lady is one of interest..." He kissed her wrist then laughed as she snatched it away. "..We kiss the inside of her wrist."

Sairiah's cheeks tinted with a small blush. "And here a gentleman only kisses a lady if he has designs upon her person, or if he is fond of her."

Bronislav laughed. "True. You are a lovely one and it is possible."

Sairiah was shocked. Did he imply what she think he implied? This was the first time they had ever spoken! Did he honestly think it appropriate to say such a thing! She bowed her head again, this time as a way to aknowledge respect before leaving.

"I will take my leave sir, if all you have to say are rude things." She began to move past him, but he stepped in her path.

"Rude? How is it rude to say a lady such as yourself is lovely and show interest?"

"Interest in her person sir, not in her mind nor wit. Good day."

Before he could stop her again she moved past him in hurried strides. She still had lessons to teach to her pupil, and she didn't wish to dally in the gardens anymore. The company was...distasteful...and rude.

Bronislave watched her go, a twinkle in his eye. Sairiah had successfully caught his interest. There was no way that somebody could be that proper all the time, and besides, she was a witty as she was lovely. Yes, his interest was indeed caught.

oooooooooo

Time seemed to pause for an eternity the moment Sesshomaru's hands landed in Rins waist. He was extremely aware that she not only smelled nice, but that she was extremely beautiful in her new kimono with her hair up and make-up on her eyes. Not that she hadn't been beautiful before, for a human.

As for Rin she was extremely aware that he was holding extremely close to his unclothed chest. Not only that his flesh was _very_ warm. It burned hot, almost like a furnace, but it didn't hurt. He was just so _warm..._

Their eyes locked on each others. Without being aware of it their heads tilted towards one anothers. Their lips skimmed and their breaths mingled when a sudden cough sounded behind Sesshomaru. They jumped apart guiltily, Sesshomaru trying to figure out what had just came over him and Rin wondering why she felt so warm all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly, glaring at the intruder. Rin blushed. It was the hanyou boy from last night, and he had the largest and most amused grin she had ever seen on anyone on hisface.

"If you two lovebirds don't mind, some people need to _use _this hallway to get to the bath house." He said, his voice as full of humor as his grin.

"Rayar. If you dare..." Sesshomaru began but stopped when Rayar waved his hand and cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Impalement, flogging, possible dismemberment, beheading, and a ton of other things will happen to me if I ever mention that you were _kissing a human._"

Then, before Sesshomaru could respond he walked past them, saluting his cousin along the way and giving a thumbs up to Rin. As he dissapeared around a corner he yelled back at them.

"I approve!"

Sesshomaru growled and walked away right as a flushed looking Sairiah came into view. Rin looked at the demoness's red face, and Sairiah looked at Rin's red face.

"I won't ask if you don't." They said at the same time, then nodded their heads in agreement with the other.

ooooooooo

"Have you seen a young girl pass this way, a little older than me? She has black hair and brown eyes and her name is Rin."

The farmer shook his head from his carriage, noting how lovely the young woman before him was. She looked as though she had been travelling for days. Her clothes were dusty and torn near the bottom, and there was a faint bruise underneath her right eye. Even for all that she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and considering he was in his sixties, that was quite a lot of women.

She gave a small and sad sigh, her shoulders slumping. Then she bowed.

"Thank you sir. It was kind of you to stop." With that said she began walking again, in thegeneral direction of west. She had only taken a few steps when the farmer called out to her again.

"Young lady! I see that you don't have a travelling pack with you and you must be rather hungry. I don't know how much further you have to go, but would you be willing to spend the night with my wife and I. We can give you a hot meal and a warm bed for the night."

Kanashimi smiled at the man grateful for his offer. It had been a long time since she had a bed to sleep in. And she was rather hungry. The last time she ate was two days ago, and it had cost her the last of her money. She had no knowledge of herbs or berries like Rin did, and she had never learned to fish or hunt in her entire life. She had been raised in a brothel after all, and the only thing she knew how to do properly was lie back and well...earn her keep so to speak. Even then she was a failure. She brought in little money due to her lack of enthusiasm. The best customer she had ever had was Haku, and even then, she hadn't made him pay. He had been convinced that he was in love with her, and she had been convinced that maybe sleeping with a friend would be better than a stranger.

She had only been half right.

"Of course, and thank you ever so much sir." She replied, hopping into the carriage next to him. He smiled at her and gave the reigns a snap to get the horses moving.

"You'll have to wait a few hours for the meal, seeing as I have to deliver these vegetables to the daimyou's house, and then ride back, but my wife's cooking is more than worth it."

Kanashimi nodded her head, and inquired respectively about his family. He immediately launched into the story of how he and his wife met, their children, and country gossip. She listened wide-eyed, then responded when he asked her questions about her search.

Kami-sama, she hoped she found Rin.

* * *

So that's it! The eigth official chapter. What do you think of Sairiah and Bronislav? And Rayar?I hope you review and tell me. Oh, ans rayar is currently wearing the basic outfit of someone from the eighteenth century. It's one of those uber-billowy shirts that poof in the wind and he has pants and black leather hessian boots. So yeah...he doesn't look like a lord in the scene from earlier.

By the way, chapters will be coming faster now. I suddenly don't have to babysit as often, so I'm gonna type as many as I can, and as often as I can when I get the free-time. I have other things to work on, but I WILL finish this story.

Lingo for this and the last Chappie:

Daimyou- basically the lord of a region.

Wakatta - I understand.

Hai - yes

Dokkaisu - poisen flower claw. It's Sesshy's green whip thing.

Tokijin - Sesshomaru's EVIL SWORD OF DOOM! BWAHAHAHA!

Miko - priestess

Hmm...What would you all think If I just made a chapter at the end of the story entirely for japanese lingo, even if it's not used in the story? I have a whole bunch that I randomly collected just for writing Sess/Rin fanfics. Oh, and has anyone caught on that the chapter names are in latin? The number part that is.


	11. Decimus: Late at Night

"Mmm..." Rin woke up gently, unaware of her surroundings. All she knew was that she was comfortable and exquisitely happy because she warm and had just had the most lovely dream about...

She sat up.

Oh Kami-sama.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, suddenly intensely aware of just exactly _what _she had been dreaming about and with who. It wasn't as if she hadn't enjoyed the dream. No, as a matter of fact she had. It was just that she had never had a dream that intense or real feeling in her life, or about that specific context.

Either way it wasn't as though it had actually happened. After all, she knew _exactly _what had taken place at the spring and it **wasn't **_that._ She had never even done that before, even though she had had many opportunites at the brothel. And coupled with the fact that she had only met him a few days prior too!

What was wrong with her! He was her self-proclaimed guardian! If there was one thing that Rin knew other than humans and demons are a big no no, it was that a guradian and his ward doing such a thing together was against moral law. She would be ostracized from all society in general, and he would too! The unwritten code of ethics that all humans and demons know and learn said that it was a no no. Just like a stepbrother and his stepsister was a no no, or a married woman and an unmarried man or the other way around was a no no! IT WAS NOT DONE!

She calmed her alarmed expression as quickly as she could when she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. There was a small pause outside her door and then the screen slid back.

"Rin...are you awake?"

Rin frowned, a bit confused as to why Sairiah-sama was whispering so softly.

"Hai!" She called out, just as softly. "Hai, Sairiah-sama."

"Can I hide in here for a bit?"

"Um...Hai, Sairiah-sama."

The screen door slid back and Sairiah came in, wearing a light yukata with a bath robe over it. Her hair was wet and her face was red again. Rin was suddenly very curious as to why the snake demoness was coming into her room in such a disheveled state, and as to why she was so red. Before she could ask Sairiah-sama went over to sit on the side of her bed, and whispered again.

"Gomen nasai Rin, but I had to get away for a bit, and this seemed the safest place to go, seeing as you are Sesshomaru-sama's ward. Broni...the dragon demon lord staying here would not dare enter here."

A large grin lit up Rin's face. There was way more to this than Sairiah-sama was telling her and she was going to find out. She dropped the smile and gave the appearance of worry.

"What happened Sairiah-sama? Did he try anything with you?"

Sairiah shook her head. "No...no... at least not at first. You see, I was taking a bath, it's what I like to do at night because nobody takes baths at three in the morning, but I was wrong. The Russian dragon lord came in, as oblivious to me as I was to him. Most demons have difficulty using their sense of smell near water. Before I knew what was happening...why am I telling you this? You are my pupil! It's not done."

"Maybe bacause you need to tell someone, and you know I won't tell?" Rin said. Damn! The story was getting good, why did she stop! Sairiah gave a gentle sigh, her small shoulders moving with it.

"Maybe...But still..."

Rin thought fast. She needed a bargaining chip. Suddenly she realized exactly what she could use.

"I'll tell you about what happened while I was alone with Sesshomaru-sama."

Sairiah looked up, a curious light popping up in her slanted eyes. Rin could tell right away that her interest was caught. Before Sairiah could answer her she added more.

"But only if you tell me what happened at the bathing house with Sesshomaru-sama's guest."

Sairiah's eyebrows rose up and she gave Rin a contemplative look, before nodding her head. Rin patted the bedding beside her and Sairiah scooted over, quickly climbing in with her. They both arranged the blankets over them to keep warm, then passed the rest of the night whispering.

oooooooooo

She was giggling at him. He could hear it, just as he could hear how the entrancing little snake demoness's heartbeat sped up when he looked at her.

What on earth...?

One dark blue eyebrow rose and he looked back and forth at the human pupil and her demonic teacher. There was something going on here. Seriously! Who dare giggle at him! He was above being giggled at!

He glared at Sairiah for lack of anything better to do. Another giggle reached his ears and he suddenly figured out just what it was that the human girl was giggling about. He broke his chopsticks and set them down. Then he stood as Sesshomaru looked at him in curiousity.

"I excuse myself from breakfast Sesshomaru-sama. I will be in the training dojo. Good day ladies."

As he left the room erupted into giggles. Sesshomaru looked back and forth between his obviously mirthful ward, and her more demure, but equally as mirthful tutor.

Keh. Women.

He stood and broke his chopsticks.

"Excuse me ladies."

The moment he was gone Rayar came over to get the two plates left behind, even taking the ones the women offered, giving them an awkward wave goodbye as they left. He walked over to his mother who looked on in amusement as they two women walked out of the door.

"I wonder what that was about." He said idly, popping a carrot in his mouth and munching on it in a manner similiar to that of a rabbit. Nakira shrugged.

"I imagine that we will have more than one wedding here soon." She said, tkaing the plates from him, even as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Go to the dojo Rayar, and don't think about it."

He left.

oooooooooo

Kanashimi gave a grateful sigh as she spotted the shoji in the distance. It was easily the largest she had ever seen in her life, and that was saying something considering she had seen many at this point. But if the old woman at the last village was right, then Rin was here with a "tall demon in white." Granted it wasn't much of a description, but the directions it came with had been more than enough.

Her feet began to walk faster, the pace unconsciously speeding up so that she could get to Rin sooner. It was necessary that she knew about all that had happened after she had left. She needed to know about the brothel, and her mom and dad, and her brothers. Most of all Kanashimi needed to see her. Rin was all she had left. Her brothers would never be as good a substitute for the only person to truly understand and love her in this entire world. Kanashimi needed her.

Suddenly she was at the gates to the Western Palace, and she gave a relieved sigh. The gates were open, indicating that there was no battles happening at the time, so all visitors were welcome. She walked right in and went to the closest building she saw. It was a training dojo, but knowing how shoji's worked, there was undoubtedly someone inside.

She knocked on the door, and opened it when a gruff yell came back telling her to enter.

When she did a harsh yell came from her left and she loked over in enough time to register the fact that a young man moving at an inhuman pace was running from another man moving at the same pace. He was also running right at her and looking behind him at the other man.

He looked up in enough time to slow down right before running into her with enough force to move her all the way over to the wall. As it was, he only bumped into her, causing her to fall backwards, thus causing a pair of _clawed_ hands to grab at her waist to keep her from falling.

"Rayar, I understand you are in need of a woman, but please refrain from mauling unsuspecting females in my home." A masculine voice broke in, and she looked over to see a rather tall demon wearing white. The hands fell from her waist and she turned to the demon who spoke.

"Rin. Do you know Rin sir?"

Then, before he could answer her a wave of dizziness hit her. It was a combination of hunger, lack of sleep, thirst, and the shock and fright that came from seeing someone running at her.

Kanashimi fainted.

* * *

Gomen nasai - I'm Sorry

So...the end of the chapter is a bit crummy, but thankfully Kanashimi has made it to Sesshomaru-sama's home! Yay! Days of walking paid off!

Next Chappie includes flashbacks, Kanashimi's amazing ability of recall, and more Sess/Rin goodness! Read and Review! .


	12. Undecimus: Confessions

The next two days were possibly the most hectic and bothersome of Rin's life.

First off, Rayar had just sort of burst into her rooms carrying her best friend in the entire world, her _unconscious _best friend, Sesshomaru had followed, right behind him Bronislav, which ultimately caused Rin's lessons in how to sit down properly, stay still, and rise gracefully, to be canceled. Sairiah had immediately taken to being a lot quieter, which was possibly due to Bronislav constantly glancing over at her and trying to move closer to where she was standing. This caused the normally composed snake demoness to blush and fidget constantly whilst avoiding looking at the dragon demons bare chest or meet his gaze.

Then, when it was confirmed that Rin did indeed know the woman in Rayar's arms, Sesshomaru stormed out muttering something about "Damn weak human females and their confounding ways", ultimately causing Bronislav to have to leave to try and cause the irritated dog demon down.

Which left Rin to order Rayar to lay Kanashimi down on her bed, which appeared to be awkward for him to do since he was not used to fainting females or where to put his hands so that by the time she was on the bedding he was blushing as much as Sairiah was, and Rin had grown a headache.

Then the lessons were canceled alltogether when it was established that she wouldn't revive right away thanks to be half-starved and partially dehydrated. A doctor was called in, medicine was forced down Kanashimi's throat, and Rin refused to leave the room on the basis that Kanashimi would wake up if she left and be scared because she would be all alone in a strange place surrounded by demons.

While she stayed in her room watching the sleeping girl, she was unaware that Bronislav had launched an official campaign to win Sairiah's heart, Nakira had managed to convince Rayar that touching an unconscious girls thigh wasn't a serious offense when his intentions were honorable and she was fully clothed, Sesshomaru had destroyed half the dojo on the rather pathetic excuse that the walls weren't to his liking, and most of the servants had quit because they were afraid that everyone in the castle had lost their mind.

It was a rather plausible idea.

The second day Kanashimi's eyes opened, causing Rin to let out an excited squeal, Sesshomaru to come running to see if she was okay, and various other people to come running to see what had happened. Not very surprisingly, the first thing Kanashimi said was a question.

"Where am I?"

Life began to stablize again.

oooooooooo

It took one day for it to become established that until further notice, Kanashimi was living in the Shoji as a guest. She was immediately made to take lessons with Rin, but unlike Rin, it was of her own free will. She could walk out at any moment if she chose to.

Sesshomaru spied on these lessons often. But it wasn't for the reason one would think. Rayar, the little twerp had managed to become infatuated with Kanashimi, and it had become Sesshomaru's official duty to protect the girl from him, although judging by her scent, which was undeniably not innocent, she didn't really need protecting. It was more along the lines that someone who wasn't even five feet standing straight couldn't possibly defend themselves against someone who was 6'1."

That reason was idiotic and inane, and the truth was that he wasn't sure if he could trust the girl around Rin. Actually, it was that he just wanted an excuse to be around her more often, but he wasn't about to admit that to himself, even though Bronislav had told him that that was the real reason.

Speaking of Bronislav...

Sesshomaru frowned, causing the three girls to stop strumming their shamisan's and stare at him.

Bronislav... Why on earth was the demon so interested in the japanese culture. Granted when Sesshomaru had first received the letter from him, asking that he let him stay for a while to enjoy japan, he hadn't been too surprised. What high-ranking demon hadn't heard of the Russian lord? He was spoken of with respect, awe, and curiousity. He was said to control the eastern half of Russia, and that he had been all over the world. But he had been here for nearly three weeks, even before Sesshomaru had made a brief patrol of his lands. The letter had said he would be no longer than one.

So what was his purpose here? Sesshomaru was getting restless. He wanted to travel about again, just not to go to a different country to do so. Leaving twice while he had such an influential guest would be rude.

He stood and gave a brief nod to the three girls, still frowning. They gave small bows from their sitting position and resumed playing.

Sairiah turned to Rin and Kanashimi.

"I'm glad he's gone. You two barely have to learn anything at all thanks to living at that brothel. Except Rin of course, who has finally mastered the chopsticks." She said. Rin blushed in embarrassment and Kanashimi gave a small smile. Sairiah set her shamisan to the side and scooted closer. The girls did the same.

"Allright...remember what we discussed this morning?"

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"Mmmkay. Rin, you go to Rayar to see what he thinks of Kanashimi. I'll go to Sesshomaru to see what he thinks of Rin, and Kanashimi...I'm sorry you have to do this but I hate how much he stares at me and tries to get me alone. Plus the flowers in my room are too much to take, but go see what is going on in Bronislav's head, 'kay?"

The girls nodded eagerly and went their seperate ways.

oooooooooo

Rayar sloshed another wave of water over the wooden floors of dojo, mentally cursing at Sesshomaru for giving him such a tedious task, when he heard the cough behind him. He then mentally cursed at himself for allowing himself to be snuck up on so easily, then stood and turned, meeting the amused eyes of Rin.

"Hello Rayar!" She said brightly, immediately grabbing the extra washcloth from him and dipping it into the water bucket. He watched a little stunned as she bent down and began washing, then snapped to his senses.

"Rin-sama, you can't do that! It's my job!" He protested, bending down and attempting to take the washcloth from her. She grinned then, and pointed to the clothe still in his hand.

"Well then...help me!" She said brightly, moving to began to scrub again. He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to become so mussed that he had to take out the black ribbon that held it and re-tye it so that it hit his shoulders in the familiar tail.

"What are you doing Rin-sama?" He asked, sounding a little gruff and irritated. His day had been one miserable thing after another and the last thing he needed at this time was to have to try and get rid of Sesshomaru's little human. Although he didn't mind her being there, she wasn't that much trouble. But he knew that if she was caught working with him, or working around him, he would get in trouble for it.

Rin sat back on her heels.

"How do you feel about Kanashimi?" She asked. Rayar's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned red. Rin grinned.

My, but this would be an interesting day...

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, hoping that by doing so, Sairiah would magically dissapear. It was bad enough that she had come into his study unannounced, but to top it off she had asked him how he felt about his charge and gave a variety of evidence proving that he might like her. This, unfortunately, was now why he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

It wasn't as though he were unaware of his feelings toward Rin, as a matter of fact he was baffled by them. After all, humans were lowly creatures that didn't even deserve to live, except for Rin. But what made her so special. He admitted to having feelings of...lust pertaining to her person, but that wasn't even the half of it. It was how he felt in her company, how she calmed him down and how he found her smile or her laughter to be beautiful.

And there was were the problem lie. His father had told him of those feelings in regards to his second mate, Inuyasha's mother Izayoi.

But there was no way that he could lowere himself to actually...well, he could, but after hundreds of years of hating humans at this point it was shocking enough that he allowed one near him. That he actually sought out her company.

He could hear Sairiah's foot tapping. His eyes opened and he looked directly in her eyes, knowing that what he was about to say was not going to be believed.

"I..."

oooooooooo

Kanashimi watched in silence as the foreign and funny accented demon lord refused to aknowledge her presence. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but as far as she could tell he was bobbing his head to some invisible music in his head. He was also sitting on the edge of a pond with his feet in the water. Finally, after what seemed like forever but was actually more like three minutes he looked up.

"I was waiting for you to speak but obviously you're too shy to do so. So forgive my rudeness but what is it that you want?" He asked her. Kanashimi opened her mouth, the quickly closed it and began blushing. She wasn't sure if she could really ask what she was supposed to ask, but she knew she had to if she was to find out what was with Rayar.

"I...um...that is...you see...uh...S...Sariah-sama asked...no...well..." She began, the words stopping half way and forming a nearly incoherent sentence. His head cocked to the left and he leaned forward, an expression of interest on his face. He nodded to show that she continue.

"HowdoyoufeelaboutSairiah-samabecausesheneedstoknow?"

The sentence came out jumbled and she covered her face to hide her embarrassment. He laughed at her reaction, although he did understand what she said. Then he stood.

"I think it should be obvious. I feel the same way for her that Sesshomaru feels for Rin." He said, a large grin on his face. A slight breeze followed him when he walked away. Kanashimi let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Well...that was easy.

She turned and entered the shoji, wondering what the others were doing.

oooooooooo

Gomen nasai for the wait between updates. Life became hectic again and while I was able to use the computer, it was only for short periods at a time. So messages just kinda piled up in my e-mail and my homepage and it takes forever to check them all. Which was bad because there are still way more than I want to go through.

I promise to try and get another update in soon! But I won't be able to say when. I know it should be sometime within the week though! Read and review! .

Oh, and after this, there will be a lot more Rin/Sess stuff. I just love my characters too much to leave them loveless.


	13. Doudecimus: Run away again!

I know I normally leave the authors note for the end of the chapter, but it has come to my attention that people can and will leave idiotic reviews. Now, I don't need to tell you the entire message left, but I want you to ponder this line before reading the next chapter. AND I QUOTE "Rin is Sesshomaru's daughter."

My reaction to this was to laugh. A lot. You dare call me sick for pairing Rin and Sesshomaru up on the basis that she is his _daughter_! HAHAHAHAHA! Someone needs to read the manga or pay attention whilst watching the anime because it is very clear in episode thirty-something that Rin and Sesshomaru had not met prior to then, and that she is human. If she was his daughter, why is she not a half-demon:points and laughs at stupid reviewer:

Oh wait...because she ISN'T his daughter and by saying so as a statement of fact you are gravely insulting the creator of Inuyasha, the talented Rumiko Takahashi-sama. **_Somebody_** should stop watching the show or reading the manga long enough to write an apology letter to Takahashi-sama. :nods:

Wow...I cannot believe somebody is that stupid. :shakes head sadly:

Hmm...you know what, they called me sick for this story, so you know what? To all my readers who haven't read any of my other Sess/Rin stories, there's one I wrote which :gasp: contains a lemon. Why don't you take a peek at my account to read the lovely lemon between them while I provide a link to my rather idiotic reviewer to go straight to it? If this person honestly thinks that Rin is Sesshomaru's daughter, then the concept of them making babies should cause their mind to explode from sheer terror and shock. After all, that'd be incest in his/her mind.

I feel evil now. .

On with the _sick _story! Bwahahahahaha!

oooooooooo

Rayar didn't know what to do in a situation like this, seeing as he had never been confronted with it before in his entire life, which was nearly three hundred years at this point, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

Right out of the dojo, through the gardens, into the house and towards Sesshomaru's study. Unfortunately he managed to run right into an obviously fleeing Sesshomaru, who's normal facade seemed slightly flustered although his expression hadn't changed. No words were needed. The moment Sesshomaru saw Rayars blushing cheeks he knew it was a set up.

Rayar's eyes widened at the same time Sesshomaru's did.

"Bronislav!" Rayar shouted and Sesshomaru said. And then they were running towards the central garden.

oooooooooo

Rin met up with Sairiah near the kitchens, as had been the plan, but there was no sight of Kanashimi.

"Rayar bolted." Rin panted out.

"Sesshomaru ran away." Sairiah said.

They both ran off to find Kanashimi.

oooooooooo

Kanashimi stood with Bronislav the moment they heard footsteps running through the halls towards them. When they turned to face the doors three demons and a human appeared, all of them in various stages of panic. Except Sesshomaru who just appeared calm. Although his stripes were redder than normal.

"Hello!" Bronislav said cheerfully.

"I knew it!" Sesshomaru said at the same time Rayar did. Rayar continued.

"You three did have a plan of ganging up on us unsuspecting males and forcing us to confess our emotions so you could tell each other! Foul play!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head regally.

"Sairiah, I did not ask you to come here to become involved in silly gossip. You are here to teach. Nothing else."

She bowed, her eyes downcast in shame and embarrassment. Sesshomaru walked off without another word, leaving the others to sort out what had just happened. Rin glanced worriedly between her friends before giving a nod and running off after him.

Sesshomaru didn't aknowledge her presence as he went into his study, although he did leave the door open long enough for her to come in after him. After that it was just a matter of him sitting down to read over some treaties and sign the few he agreed with. Rin sat across from him, her movements delicate and ladylike. Sesshomaru's eyes briefly glanced over her form as she made the movements to pour tea for them, feeling an odd sense of pride that the small amount of education she had recieved so far had not been in vain. He dismissed it quickly, knowing that thinking like that would just bring back memories of how easy it had been to teach her anything when little. Her mind had always been sharp even if childish.

But it wasn't a child sitting before him now.

Her eyes stayed down, allowing his gaze to roam over her figure admiringly, admitting to himself that she had grown into a stunning beauty. Her hair was now hip-length, and had darkened with age to a pure black. Her eyes stayed the same, diamond shaped, large, and innocently wide. Unlike her friend, who's eyes were a curious blue color and almost dull with the troubles of life.

She was also tall. Well...taller than the average female, but still shorter than the average demoness. Although she was extremely curvy.

He blinked in shock.

Was he honestly thinking about her in a physical manner? That wasn't positive...In fact it was about as positive as walking by her romm the other night, only to hear her moan his name in her sleep, thus causing him to be aggravated for the rest of the night. When he had actually fallen asleep his dreams had been a little more graphic than normal. And waking had only caused him to be more aggravated.

He frowned and took a sip of the tea she offered him.

"Sesshomaru-sama...I'm so..."

"What happened in the period you were absent from me?" He asked abruptly, suddenly curious as to what her life had been like after...and before him. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Uneventful. I remember waking up one day only to find myself in a village. There was a woman arguing over the price of some goods, which turned out to be me, and my mouth felt like it had been full of clothe. After buying me from Naia, the slave trader I was with, she gave me a bath and fresh clothes. But she was mad because I had scars all over my legs. I ended up being taken care of by a family of four, which later became seven. Mother and Father had five boys. So I guess there was really eight of us."

She gave a laugh.

"They couldn't afford to meet the price that the woman paid for me so I ended up working it off in her establishment. She owned a brothel, although she couldn't force me to go to bed with anyone. She didn't really own me after all. So I cooked, cleaned, brought out food and drinks, took orders from the customers and helped wash the clothes and blankets. I met Kanashimi when she was eleven. Kumi-sama, the brothel owner, put her to work almost immediately, even though she was the same age."

Sesshomaru nodded, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to kill this "Naia" and "Kumi-sama" she spoke of. He also felt a little horrified by what Rin said about Kanashimi. If it were true, then she had still been a child when she was forced to work. It wasn't as though the concept was foreign to him, he knew very well that some demons and humans liked children in manners they shouldn't be liked, but that didn't make it any less abhorrent to him. There was no honor in taking the unwilling, and there was no satisfaction if the other partner wasn't satisfied.

No wonder Rin had befriended the tiny girl. Her life had not been a good one, and Rin had a large heart for those who hurt.

He noticed that she was clenching her kimono with tight fists. He grabbed her hands without thinking.

"Do not do that. It causes your hands to be able to move less when older."

Her eyes got wide the moment he grabbed her hands, and his words fell on suddenly deaf ears. She looked down at her hands, which were being cradled by his much larger ones and felt her stomach flutter a little.

He was holding them so gently... And he was moving his fingers over the backs of her hands in delicate swirling motions, almost giving the skin a massage. She was a little surprised to feel that their were callouses on his palms, right where one would grip a sword. The claws on his right hand were surprisingly darker on the tips than the ones on his left hand. It was almost as though they had been burned.

She looked up at him at the same time he looked at her. Both had unconsciously moved forward while he was holding her hands and their noses bumped. Neither of them moved away though. Instead they did what felt like the most natural thing in the world and moved forward.

The pale lips of the demon lord brushed over the red lips of his human ward.

Thought was lost.

oooooooooo

"Don't worry my dear Sairiah-sama, I told Kanashimi everything, and I'm very glad you find me to be handsome. I am a little injured at you calling me rude and childish though."

Those were the first things said the moment Sesshomaru walked off with Rin trailing after him, and those were the last words said right before a huge slap was heard.

The wide and rather stunned eyes of Rayar and Kanashimi watched it happen without daring to help.

"I do NOT find you handsome!" Were the next words heard right before Sairiah flounced off in all her graceful and embarrassed glory. Bronislav promptly gave Kanashimi a kiss on the cheek, said a quick thank you, and ran after the woman of his dreams with every intent of confessing his love, proposing, taking her away with him to his homelands, and making little half-snake, half-dragon demon babies with her while entirely unaware that she just wanted him to drop off the edge of the planet.

Kanashimi turned to Rayar and gave a small bow. Her cheeks were red.

"I apologize for our scheming against you, Rayar-sama."

That said she attempted to walk by him but was stilled when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at him, which was a pretty far way up for her, seeing as he was a foot taller than her. He appeared indecisive for a moment, then his gold eyes flickered and he bent down to land a kiss on her mouth.

It was the first time that she had ever been kissed with tenderness instead of passion and the difference was felt greatly as his mouth moved slowly and gently over hers. Before she had the chance to respond properly he broke it off and stepped back, his cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

"That...that is how I feel about you." He said, then walked back into the shoji so that he could continue cleaning the dojo. She watched him go sadly. When he was finally out of sight her shoulders slumped.

For the first time in years, Kanashimi cried.

oooooooooo

Cookies to anyone who can figure out why she's crying! Although it will be revealed next chapter... along with more things! Like what Rayar looks like, which thanks to a lovely reviewer, I realized I hadn't really described that much. And um...if you want larger descriptions of what the others look like, give me their names and I'll be sure to go into detail. This only pertains to characters that are actually used right now. So Naia (Nie-yuh) and Kumi don't count. And neither do Rin's brothers.

Read and Review!


	14. Tertiusdecimus: Of demons and situations

Warning: Mild sexual content!

* * *

Kanashimi calmly walked back to her rooms shortly after regaining her composure. The only hint that she had even let one tear fall was the way sunlight glimmered on vertical dry spots going down her face, and the slight redness around her eyes. It wasn't though she had meant to cry, it was just that Rayars kiss had been a first. Not the first time her lips had met anothers, but the first time it had been in something other than lust. It made her so ashamed. She was suddenly very aware of the countless men she had been with, of thr disgust she had felt as they ran their hands over her body.

It hurt to think that she was tainted beyond repair. She knew that demons had noses more sensitive than a humans, she knew that he could undoubtedly smell how much she had been used. There was no way that he could even think of loving her in any other way but physical. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth...anything.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks again and before anyone could take notice she ran the rest of the way to her room and closed the door behind her.

Her body fell down in a graceful slump as she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep her sobs quiet.

oooooooooo

Rin wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but the moment their lips touched she was dragged to him and enclosed within his arms, and ended up in a position where she was half on his lap, half on the floor. From there the kiss deepened and before either of them noticed she was laying back and he was pulling down the collar of her kimono to expose her collarbone and shoulders. For a few seconds his gaze rested on an indefinable place near the base of her neck and the beginning curve of her shoulders, before his lips found hers again.

She gasped when they left again and begand travelling down her jaw and throat. One of his hands moved to her hips, the other to grab her leg and wrap it around his hips, his own pressing down into hers. His lips started nibbling at the spot he had gazed at earlier, and she was both shocked and thrilled when she felt his fangs scraping over her flesh. Unconsciously her hips rocked, pressing into his and he let out a growl, his eyes going red for a few seconds.

They were both lost in such a haze of desire that neither noticed the footsteps running down the hall, nor the sound of the door opening. It wasn't until the sound of a high-pitched voice squaking in an obnoxious manner that both of them abruptly turned to their senses.

Jaken on the other hand, had seemed to lost his. Immediately after noticing the two on the floor of Sesshomaru-sama's study his voice died away to a soft whisper.

Sesshomaru quickly hopped off Rin and began straightening his clothing to the best of his ability whil trying to maintain his dignity. Rin was pulling down the bottom half of her kimono so that it covered her legs again, her face a bright red.

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshomaru's voice came out colder than normal, and Jaken swallowed before speaking again.

"Mi..milord there is a missive from Lord Shozu!" He said, pulling out a piece of glowing lime green paper from his pocket and running over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it with a scowl as Jaken ran back out of the room as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Rin stared at the floor in embarrassment the entire time. What on earth had possessed her? Allowing that to happen! Here! With him! Even though it had been the most wonderful kiss of her life overall it was still shocking that she allow her lord to touch her the way he did. And to respond! She wasn't supposed to do that with anyone other than her husband, and Sesshomaru was most definitely not her husband.

So did that kisss mean he was interested in her as a wife?

No..no.. She had listened to Nakira and according to her, Sesshomaru would ever take a human to wife, as a mate. He wouldn't even touch a human!

So why did he touch her? Why would he do something so...intimate with a being he hated? Why would he do anything he had been doing for her if he hated all humans? His actions confused her...

Needless to say, if they confused her, they confused Sesshomaru all the more. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru he was now physically frustrated, and thanks to the missive, angry as well. Not that his face revealed it at all. The black letters burned brightly in his mind, even as the images from the last half hour imprinted themself in his sytem.

He ripped the letter to shreds and looked at Rin. Her head was still bowed down, although her cheeks had returned to their normal color. She was gripping the corners of her kimono, holding against her bosom to try and keep her modesty from his wandering eyes. And his eyes did wander. Up the curve of her back t the base of her neck, where a red mark lay against her skin, a testament to what he had almost done. He had almost marked her as his.

What on earth had possessed him! Allowing that to happen! Here! With her! Granted the overall experiance had been mind-blowing and control shattering, but maybe that was the problem. He had long ago figured out that he cared not a wit about her humanity, but her relationship to him was a severe problem. She was, after all, his ward. And a ward was meant to be protected, to be taught, to be raised and sheltered, but not too much so. They were _not_ to be made love to. They were not there to mark and mate to.

But he could sort out those thoughts later. Right now he needed to prepare for an unexpected and _unwanted _guest.

Without a word he left the room.

oooooooooo

"What do you mean you don't love me!"

"I never said I did! You just assumed so because Kanashimi is a little too honest at times!"

"Kami-sama bless her for that! Why don't you love me!"

"Leave me alone!"

He was still following her. A rather irritating fact seeing as she just wanted to be alone in her embarrassment, but at the same time thrilling. Not that she thought so. No. No she didn't. As a matter of fact Sairiah found the foreign lord irritating, obstinate, high-handed, romantic, handsome, intelligent, amusing...What! Where did those thoughts come from!

She whirled around with the specific purpose of giving him a piece of her mind.

She was abruptly pulled into a pair of strong arms as his mouth crashed down on hers. She stiffened and pushed him away, turning her mouth from his. His arms didn't budge.

"Let me go you brute!" She demanded, her tone less sharp than earlier. His black eyes twinkled merrily.

"You taste like mochi." Was his answer to her demand. Her mouth fell open. Why of all the... " I like mochi."

He kissed her again. She didn't push him away this time. Instead she bit his lip. Or attempted to at least. Right as her fangs elongated out his lips hardened and became almost like...rocks...? She pulled away and stared at his mouth in amazement, even as one of his eyebrows rose. She watched in amazement as his mouth softened before her eyes, the words coming out indistinct and fuzzy to her stunned mind, but still articulate enough to understand.

"You seem to forget that dragons can turn into stone, as well as take on humanoid forms."

Sairiah was stunned. Three forms? How was that possible? She looked back into his eyes, her body relaxing a little when she saw that for once hsi gaze wasn't filled with humor. Instead he looked as though serious. The words that came out of his mouth next were a shock to her. No one had ever told her anything like that in her life.

"i understand that you don't know me that well, and that I, in essence, am a stranger to you. But I am hoping you'll overlook my differences and my unfamiliarity so that I can have a chance. All I want is to be able to woo you, and ultimately convince you to be my mate. I'm not sure why, and I'm not the type to question my feelings. I can honestly say that you're the first woman, human or demon, that I have ever come across that has actually made me want to settle down. I want a family, and I want one with you. If you reject me, I swear I won't bother you again. But I will be thinking about you every day for the rest of my immortal life."

His arms loosened from her, and she had to grab onto his shirt for a few seconds to keep her balance. When she let go he grabbed her hand, gave another odd bow over it, and turned to walk away. It took all her willpower to not call out to him.

oooooooooo

After maybe an hour Kanashimi's tears dried up. By that time both Bronislav and Sairiah had returned to the castle, seperately, Rin had gone to her rooms to fix her kimono, and Sesshomaru was off doing Kami-sama knows what to make the servants run about in such a flustered manner.

Rayar was sitting outside her door.

He didn't mean to, honestly, but he couldn't help it. Upon going back into the dojo he had felt as though something was wrong with the world. He wasn't able to concentrate, and Kanashimi's pale face kept popping up in his mind.

It was only when he smelled the salt of her tears that he knew something was wrong. But fear held him back from opening the door. He didn't want to open it, only to find out that it was his fault she was crying. He suspected it, but suspicions and confirmation were two different things. So he sat outside her door instead, head bent, black bangs shadowing his golden eyes from view. His hair was down, covering only the top of his shoulders, but doing well to cover his face and pointed ears. A scowl covered his boyishly handsome features.

And then her door slid open and she stepped out, only to look down and see the source of her agony sitting outside her door, looking for all the world like he was waiting for her.

The tears welled up again.

oooooooooo

Mmmmkay...so for those of you who haven't gotten this yet from the entire story, basically Rayar is tall, but not as tall as Sesshomaru, has gold eyes, black hair that is typically worn in a Koga style ponytail, pointed ears, a blue crescent on his forehead, and darkly tanned skin. Think Inuyasha-like features, only his nose is more of a Sesshomaru type. He's a handsome lad! Appears to be 18-ish... I promise a picture of him after I get hold of a scanner, as well as most of my other fan-created characters! .

So yeah... There'll be more descriptions later. Like of Sairiah, who I read through and figured out that my biggest description was of slightly flat features and pompous looking, although graceful.

Happy Cookie to Ryouki's Slave! Who magically figured out whay Kanashimi was crying! And to Aferdeity, for trying! hands over cookies of choice to both of you

Read and Review!


	15. quartus decimus: Lord Shozu

"Lord Sesshomaru, how lovely to see you again." Came the smooth voice of Lord Shozu. By looking at him one could tell he was a fire demon. His hair was almost ridiculous in the way it's golden-red tones swirled about his head from an invisible wind, mimicking fire itself, and the glowing orange eyes were unnerving to say the least. But Sesshomaru had seen him before, and he was used to the shock that his appearance brought.

Unfortunately he still wasn't used to the way the air directly around the demon practically burned. The hair on the back of his neck clung to him from the light sweat there.

"Lord Shozu, what an unpleasent surprise." He said, just as cordially, feeling slightly amused when the other demons glowing eyes widened a bit, letting even more light through. It was almost like looking directly into the sun, only a little less blinding, and a little less painful on the eyes.

Sesshomaru restrained himself from blinking to relieve the ache.

"What brings you here Lord Shozu?" He asked, hoping that the demon's business would be simple and easy to address. After all, being around Lord Shozu was like being around an active bomb. It made one anxious.

"Well my good neighbor, I have heard rumors that you have, not one, but two humans here under your keeping. Human females, one of which is your little lost ward. I hear that she's grown to be quite lovely. My proposal is this. Give me the girl to wive, or I will amass an army of angry demons to help me attack your lands and take over. Not that I couldn't do that on my own. I would rather annihilate all those loyal to you in one fell swoop though..."

"I see. Try it and see what happens. The girl is to go to a _good _husband. One who won't devour her."

Shozu laughed, his head tilting back and exposing the dark column of his throat.

"And what makes you think I would devour her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"The mere fact that the last mate you had was eaten alive after being visciously burned by your magic, as was the one before that, and the one before that..."

"Accidents."

"It'll be an accident when my blade runs through your greedy and vile heart."

If it wasn't for the words one might mistake the light, almost friendly tones of their voices, to be that of friendly comraderie. But then again, their combined past was a deadly testament to how deep the hate for the other went.

"My heart, I assure you, is quite warm. There is nothing vile or greedy about it."

"Why do you want her?"

"To watch you suffer of course."

"Oh?"

"Indeed Sesshomaru, I know you have feelings for the girl. After all, a self-proclaimed human hater, raising, teaching, and protecting a _human?_ There must be something going on here. She would have been dead years ago if their wasn't."

Shozu gave a high whistle the made Sesshomaru's ears twitch, and climbed on the back of a enormous black winged horse.

"I'll send a messenger in three days to see what your decision is." Shozu said, then took off. Sesshomaru growled, and flipped him the middle finger quickly as he had seen Inuyasha's wench do when insulted. He wasn't sure wat it meant, but he did know it wasn't nice to do. Before anyone could see that uncharacteristic display he went back into the shoji.

oooooooooo

Lord Shozu laughed as soon as he was out of Sesshomaru's hearing. There was nothing like a great day of "aggravating the neighbor." As for the girl, he didn't care much about her. In fact, it was just an opportunity to greatly enrage a demon whose family he had hated for centuries. After all, if it wasn't for those damn dog demons then his own family would still be alive. It had been a war between them that had started the trouble, seeing as Sesshomaru's mother had been betrothed to Shozu's father, but had been taken away by that bloody Inu-no-Taisho. He had watched his father slowly destroy himself over pining for that woman, even after her death.

And there was the source of his hate. Shozu had loved his father, as much as a fire demon could, and had hated watching the icon of his life slowly die from heartbreak.

Bah! The love of a woman was a fickle thing. Inu-no-Taisho was dead, but his son was still alive to pay.

Even if it took all the rest of his days, Shozu would kill the last of the White Inu-Tai-Youkai's left. Theiving bastards...

oooooooooo

Kanashimi stared at Rayar in shock. What on earth was he...?

Before that thought could be finished he stood and made a deep bow.

"Kanashimi...I...Well, that is to say...Um..." His hands twitched and he hid them behind his back. the rest of his words came out in a barely distinguishable rush but she heard them. "WouldyoubewillingtoletmecourtyoubecauseIreally,reallylikeyouandIknowthatIdon'treallyhavemuchbutIwouldbeabletotakecareofyouandyourpastdoesn'tmattertomebecauseyou'rereally,reallyniceandIthinkImaybeinlovewithyou!"

Sheblinked. Then bit her bottom lip.

"Sure."

His face lit up in a grin.

oooooooooo

Don't you hate filler chapters? Or writing them that is. I know where the rest of this is going, but this chapter was all like "Bwahaha! I am the evil filler chapter of doom and I shall frustrate you to no end because I know you want to get on to the good stuff but can't do it because you have to write me! Bwahahahahaha!"

Well...that's what I thought at least...

Meh, I hate thos chapter because it's WAYshorter than I would like, and yet it is indeed a filler. :smites chapter with blow torch:

As is the norm, read and review.

P.S. Regarding Shozu, he's got a very high sense of family honor, hence him wanting to destroy Sessh, and possibly Rayar. And back a long time ago, (I have no clue if they did this in Japan or not) but if one person killed another in the brit/saxon age right after the fall of the roman empire in the 200-300's, then a member of the deceased's family had the right to demand either gold or the death of the murderer, or one of his/her family members. It all ended after the reign of King Ceawlin in the late 300's, early 400's, but I'm playing off of that idea... So yeah... Shozu's demanding Dark Age justice...


	16. Quintus Decimus: OMG

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru someone had seen that little display of illwill, and had ended up giggling over it. Rin knew what the visit was about, and in a way, she wasn't surprised. She had long ago figured out that something like this would happen, seeing as she was the young unmarried ward of a powerful demon, what she hadn't expected was such a...bright looking visitor. His hair had nearly blinded her with it's resemblance to fire.

Rin had followed him shortly after he left the room, pulling up the shoulders of her kimono so that looked a little less mussed, and had stood in the door watching the interaction between the two. When she had seen Sesshomaru do the rude gesture that Kagome used to do she giggled some more. Sango had explained it to her during one of the rare times that she had spent time around the group.

Rin blinked.

Sango? Kagome?

Her eyes widened.

Kagome was...was Inuyasha's wench. She was also the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou, who was Inuyasha's past love. Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's brother! And Sango...Sango...Sango travelled with the group and was in love with that monk Miroku and sister to Kohaku, who was killed by Naraku shortly after the jewel of four souls was finished and destroyed.

She gasped as years worth of memories oured into her head. Tears began coursing down her cheeks in her amazed joy, and she was so lost to her surroundings that she didn't notice that Sesshomaru entering the shoji, nor stopping to stare at her in a rather confused manner.

"Rin." He said, wondering what on earth had happened to cause her tears. Before he had the chance to react properly or prepare himself she flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You...you saved me! I was dead, the woves ate me, but you...you saved me! And...and...Jaken-sama and ah-un and you took care of me and that kimono you bought me was so pretty and I'm sorry I wandered far away from camp whil you were napping! I didn't know I was going to be kidnapped by that nasty man with the greasy hair and dirty clothes and I'm really, really sorry that you worried about Rin!" She said in a flurry. It took a few seconds for Sesshomaru to realize what happened, but when he did he only managed to become more confused.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him.

"Rin. What made you remember your past life?" He asked her, honestly curiuos as to what had set her off so suddenly. She grinned and flipped him the middle finger.

"When Sesshomaru-sama did this to the glowing man Rin remembered that Sango-sama had told her once that it meant...it means fuck you milord." The last bit was mumbled in embarrassment but he still caught it. His stripes turned darker in his embarrassment.

"I...see..." He said carefully, suddenly very aware of what doing that little symbol had meant. He was also very grateful that Shozu hadn't seen it and gotten the wrong ideas about him. But then again Shozu tended to have the wrong idea's about everything.

He turned and walked away stiffly.

oooooooooo

Rin watched him go away with sparkling eyes. But she was confused as well. She knew she loved him, and that she wanted to be with him forever, but her childhood feelings were conflicting with her adult ones. One side of her was screaming at her to be with him as males and females are normally together, while the other side was telling her that those feelings were wrong, and that he was a surrogate father to her. Guilt overwhelmed her.

Without bothering to think about her actions she ran outside the shoji and left the safety of the walls to go into the forest.

oooooooooo

The demon spy watched the young human girl run through the forest obviously not paying attention to her surroundings in the slightest. Ever so deftfully he spread out and invisible form of miasma, known only to his clan. Her feet slowed until finally she stood still. Then, without warning she collapsed. He recalled the miasma and walked toward her, the heels of his bare feet not making a single sound on the forest floor. Carefully he picked her up and spread his magic to her, making her invisible at the same time as himself.

Large feathered wings spread and he lifted off, invisible and silent to the world below as he headed toward Lord Shozu's shoji.

oooooooooo

Two days passed. Kanashimi was wandering around looking pale and listless, muttering about how she had never gotten the chance to inform Rin about her brothers. Sairiah was obviously worried, unfortunately everytime she frowned Bronislav would make her laugh with some inane joke. This only served to irritate her seeing as she didn't want to laugh all the time when she was worried about her pupil and friend.

As for Sesshomarul, he had scoured the entire area. After a time he was forced to admit that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't close by. That she had dissapeared again. Or worse, that Shozu had managed to get a hold of her. But he couldn't figure out how he would manage to keep her scent from him, or his, or any minion for that matter. It seemed like an impossible puzzle, but rather than wait for Shozu to show up Sesshomaru made a decision to travel to the barren wasteland that his home was and see if Rin was there.

If she was, Sesshomaru was going to be one angry dog demon...

oooooooooo

Bah! Another short chapter, but I swear the next one will be longer. On this one I knew where I was going, and on the next one I do too. As well as the one after that, and the one after that. But after that should be all those random japanese words and stuff I collected that have no purpose except to be a helpful guide thingy to those who want to know random stuff for their fics.

So yeah, there are like...three chapters or so left. But you should read and review anyways, or else I'll forget about them and work on my other fics instead! Just kidding, I know I'll finish this one!

Until next time!


	17. Sextus Decimus: Kajin of the Air

Shozu laughed coldly when the air demon manifested in the throne room of his home. Giving a low bow the creature that was more spirit than flesh bowed, carefully laying the unconscious girl on the floor. Shozu dismissed him with a wave of his hand and he nodded, turning invisible once again and flying off to unknown places. Shozu walked toward the girl and picked her up, avoiding all delicacy with her. Her eyes fluttered but did not open, a silent testament to the power of an air demon's miasma. Shozu smiled in a manner that could only be described as cruel and turned on his heel to go to the very depths of his castle.

When he reached his destination he layed her on the dark earth and gave her a mock gentle kiss on her lips. He then left to prepare for Sesshomaru's arrival, being sure to inform the guard that he was to be notified the moment she awakened from the spell.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru travelled hard for the next three days, knowing that he would have to get there soon if she was indeed held captive by Shozu. Kami-sama knew what could happen to her under his hands. For all Sesshomaru knew she could have been whipped, or worse, raped.

The thought spurred his feet to run faster.

Back at the mansion things were progressing badly. Sesshomaru had decided that while he was gone, Bronislav was to oversee the guards and staff, as well as the houseguests. Unfortunately one houseguest was wandering around wailing that her best friend was dead, another had to be forcefully restrained from running off with Sesshomaru to rescue Rin, yet another was determined that she could take care of herself just fine, which included avoiding the current overlord as much as possible seeing as he had the most ridiculous courting manner on the planet, and the small green servant was wailing along with the wailing girl about how Lord Sesshomaru must think he was a terrible servant if he couldn't even let him manage the house and had to have a foreigner do it instead. To top it off the guards were arguing amongst themselves as to who's fault it was that she had dissapeared.

Bronislav had his hands full. Fortunately all the servants in the house were staying calm under the watchful eye of Nakira, who had used her son as an example of what might happen if she was disobeyed.

Rayar was currently chained up to the kitchen wall. Bronislav had helped Nakira with that seeing as the headstrong young man had too large of a hero complex. It was still debatable whether he had inherited it from the human side of his family or the demonic one.

After about an hour of sobbing Kanashimi made her way to him and immediately, to Rayar's shock, plopped down in his lap and curled against his chest. Jaken remained where he was, still rambling about how unfair it all was, and the guards had finally deduced that it was all their fault and that they all owed Rin an apology.

The next six days were the tensest any of them had had in a long time.

oooooooooo

Shozu looked up from the scrolls he was looking at when the entire left wall of the entry hall was reduced to rubble and ashes. Sesshomaru glared at him through red eyes, his anger barely under control. His fangs were bared and his youki was nearly omnipotent in it's wild surges. But Shozu merely laughed it off. After all, he didn't have much to fear from a pathetic dog.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. What a pleasant surprise. I suppose you're ready to concede victory now?" He said in a cheerful manner, leaning forward and grinning with a slightly mad gleam in his eye.

"Like hell Shozu. My ward is here, I can smell her. Give her back to me now!" Was his reply, his voice eerily calm for the abvious amount of rage pouring from his body.

"Now why would I do that? I'm not done having my fun with her..."

A growl was the answer he received.

ooooo**flashback**ooooo

_Rin let out a muffled gasp when she realized that she wasn't in the forest anymore, and from what she could see she wasn't in Lord Sesshomaru's shoji anymore either. A young demon leaned against a shadowy wall, playing with wisps of clouds that manifested in his hands and forming them into oddly cheerful shapes. Every once in a while he would infuse it with a rainbow like symmetry of colors and suddenly a horse would be running in his palm, it's mane, tail and fur changing from red to orange to blue to green to yellow and numerous other colors. He looked up when she moved, his body tensing for a second and sudden;y becoming as ethereal as the clouds he was holding, before abruptly relaxing when he saw it was only her._

_"I'm sorry that I had to bring you here." He said, moving towards her so that the light hit him, showing startling beautiful features. Rin stared at him unabashadly, taking in the white and silver wings and silver blond hair. He resembled one of those angel depictions she had seen in the madame's office one day, only they were supposed to be good. He crouched down in front of her and took the gag that was on her mouth off. His hands were cold, and almost more like the hands of a spirit rather than flesh._

_"I had to follow orders you see, if I didn't then my sister could have been killed. She's not really my sister but we grew up together and she does look a lot like me so..." His eyes widened. "I'm talking too much again aren't I?"_

_"No..." Rin said slowly, in a voice just as soft as his. He flashed a sheepish grin, revealing a mouth with two pointed fangs on each side as opposed to one. _

_"I have to take you to Lord Shozu now. He told me that when you woke up I had to or else..." His eyes saddened suddenly and his smile fell. His silver eyes became pools of drak gray. "I'm really sorry, please don't hate me." He said right before a cold hand clamped over her mouth. Rin's eyes widened at the sudden turn to semi-violence but she didn't protest. Her head became lighter feeling as the strange scent of rainstorms filled her lungs. _

_When next she woke up she found herself lying in a bed. Sh shivered and looked down, blushing as she noticed she was nude. She took a quick peek about the room to make sure that strange air demon wasn't around anywhere while pulling a blanket over herself. The door opened and she looked up. _

_"Shozu..." She said, obvious distaste in her voice. He gave a brief nod and began walking towards her. She scooted back as far as she could, eliciting a cold glare and a false smile from the man. Suddenly she wished that air demon was there. It seemed as though it would be safer with him around. Shozu sat on the end of the bed._

_"I'm glad that you know my name my dear little Rin. Now...do you know anything else?" He asked her in a very benign manner._

_"No..."_

_"Good. Because all you need to know is that you are revenge."_

_With that he brutally grabbed her and dragged her to him._

ooooo**endflashback**ooooo

"Fun?" Sesshomaru questioned, afraid that he knew too well what the fun was. Shozu laughed, a hearty sound.

"KAJIN!" He yelled abruptly then leaned back in his chair as a tall air demon walked into the room. Rin was in, or rather floating a little over his outstretched arms. She was wearing the air demon's gi, which did little to hide the fact that there were cuts and bruises all over his body. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he scented Shozu all over her. The air demon gave a stiff nod and conjured up a cloud to lay her on.

"Now now, we don't want her to be comfortable do we? After all, her comfort is his." Shozu said, reprimanding the scentless being. He hesitated a second before allowing the cloud to slowly dissapate, lowering the battered girl to the floor.

Sesshomaru didn't waste another second.

oooooooooo

See? It's a little longer than the other two chappies.

And yes, I have officially introduced another character, but NO, he will not have a love interest. He's just out to save his sister from Shozu. And yes, he literally does look like an angel. But he's an air demon, so he's not an angel. But he's more spirit than flesh anyways, hence Rin floating in his arms rather than touching them, the whole cloud thing he does, the scentlessness...etc... Air demons are weird in my mind. They have no real purpose in life except to make different sorts of weather. So I guess there more like Gods...

I love Kajin, I really do. He's so pretty in my mind. Like Sesshomaru is undeniably sexy and awesome, but if Kajin and him stood side by side I can honestly say I'd prefer Kajin, simply because his features entrance you. Unfortunately, I have no clue how to draw him really. I don't think I could make him beautiful enough...

Anyways, read and review! And yes, the story suddenly turned a lot darker than before.


	18. Septimus Decimus: Crummy Battle Scene

He charged towards Shozu with the intent and express thought of _kill him _repeating over and over in his head. What he had done to Rin was unforgivable, and he would pay. Tokijin swung out in a wide arc, but his opponent jumped out of the way just in time to avoid injury, and quickly balls of flames appeared in his hands, his eyes glowing so brightly Sesshomaru couldn't even focus on his face. He dodged ball after ball of the flaming light that was sent his way and worked his way to getting close to his opponent. Unfortunately the brightness obscured his vision, making close attacks nealry impossible. It was obvious Shozu knew what he ws doing.

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl as Shozu jumped out of the way of his whip, but almost grinned when he saw the sleeve fall off of Shozu's gi, and the red gash that appeared in his arm. Shozu's eyes grew darker with fury, the once orange yellow light quicky turning red. It was obvious the whip was more of a weapon than Tokijin, seeing as something made mostly of air could easily travel much faster than something made of bone.

"You think one little cut is something to be proud of Sesshomaru?" He half roared, running towards him with the speed and recklessness of uncontrolled fire. " You think to defeat me with a bare gash!"

Sesshomaru took that opportunity to crack his claws and send out his dokkaisu out again, this time hitting the flame embodied demon in the face. An ugly cut formed across his angry features, and had it not been for the fact that he was fighting for Rin's honor, Sesshomaru would have tried to take the time to enjoy causing his enemy pain. But his mind was still repeating the words kill him, and Sesshomaru gave into his instincts with pleasure.

oooooooooo

Rin eyes fluttered when the first sounds of battle reached her and she groaned.

"Shh... You do not need to become a target." Came a familiar voice and she looked up, only to see the same air demon that she had earlier. His face looked worn and drawn, as though a great burden had passed over him. His silver eyes flickered over to her, nearly white with pain. "I hope your lord kills my master." He said in an eerily calm voice, then returned his eyes to look ahead. Rin twisted around a little to see what it was he was focusing on and she let out a gasp. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Shozu were in an all out battle, right in the middle of Shozu's castle.

She watched as Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and let his wrist snap out, causing the poisenous whip he used as a weapon to lash out and remove a part of Shozu's robes. Shozu was somehow making flames appear in his hands and was throwing that at Sesshomaru as he ran bout the room to evade the whip. He was saying something, but Rin could not hear what it was. Then suddenly Shozu hurled himself at Sesshomaru, his body seeming to erupt in flames. Sesshomaru jumped back, his whip flashing to catch Shozu in the face, but that did not stop his progress. Before Sesshomaru had the chance to evade him their bodies collided, and red, gold, and orange flames danced about madly as they stayed locked close in battle. Between the flames she could barely glimpse her lord, but she knew he was in pain. She could see his robes charring little by little.

Shozu had somehow managed to produce a sword and they were now sparring dangerously. Tokijin crackled with electricity about it as Shozu's katana burned bright as though it had just been pulled from a fire. In a way it had.

The air demon shifted next to her and she looked up at him, wondering why the wind was suddenly picking up. A gust blew at her, coming from no where and she was forced to the other side of the room right as Sesshomaru flung Shozu from him. His body landed a few feet from where she had just been. Rin gasped as the flames seemed to die down a little. A hoarse laugh filled the room as Shozu stood, brushing imaginary dust off of himself as he turned to look at Sesshomaru mockingly.

"You seem to be fighting so hard for her. I see no reason why..." He said, his voice sardonic. "She doesn't even scream like a good little bi.."

Sesshomaru charged right before Shozu could finish that statement. Using an amazing burst of speed he slammed Tokijin into Shozu's heart. The fire demon stiffened, his eyes going over to Kajin, then to Rin, then to Sesshomaru.

"Do you think you've won? A sword in the chest is all you can give?" He said mockingly, a ball of flame appearing in his hands. Sesshomaru did not notice but Rin did. She cried out a warning the same moment Sesshomaru pulled his sword from Shozu's chest to swipe toward his head in a motion obviously meant to decapitate the other demon. But the fire ball was not hurled at Sesshomaru, instead Shozu threw it at her, right beofre Tokijin ran through his neck and beheaded him. Sesshomaru saw it too late, and Rin wasn't able to run fast enough.

His eyes widened in horror as he ran towards her to try and grab her from the flames, right as her lips mouthed something.

"I love you."

oooooooooo

Kajin watched it all happen before him, and he knew what Shozu was about when the flames appeared. But he had to make certain. It wasn't until he saw Shozu fling it at the girl that he knew for certain.

It is strange, the inherent traits of air demons. More spirit than flesh, they are not bound by the same weaknesses other demons are. they were graced with the beauty of Tennyo's whether male or female, and had powers unheard of to mast beings, even Taiyoukai. But they themselves were not Taiyoukai. They had no desires to rule lands, gain power, or other such demonic habits that were natural to the other races of their species. Which would explain why he did not care for Shozu's games. His only desire was to save his sister, who he had found dead in Shozu's chamber a few hours ago, right after he had delivered Rin. Her body had been mangled beyond repair, her eyes open in sheer terror and her face contorted in pain. The Rin girl, he knew, was _not _his sister. Butin those few seconds as the ball of fire raced towards the girl faster than the Taiyoukai could, he had one thought.

_If I save her, then _she _will have a little more peace than she died with._

And without notice of either girl nor beast, he summoned up the wind, which gladly came, and he ordered it to move the fire.

The balls course was redirected by the blast, Rin flung to the floor but the simple force of it all, and Sesshomaru forced to skid a few feet in the direction he was most certainly not running in. The flames hit the eastern wall and broke, unable to break the spells that kept the walls from fire. They melted away into nothingness. The girl looked up from her position on the floor, only to see her guardian looking stunned at his sudden change of position. And then her brown eyes shifted to him, and Kajin could swear that for a second he was looking into the silver pools of the mist, his sister smiling at him. The illusion broke, and Rins grin came to him, infectious and grateful. He gave a nod, then bowed from his waist, one arm bent behind his back, the other extended forward in the front. Then, without further ado, he turned on his heel and walked away to the room he had been forced to stay in, and grabbed his sisters body from the cot he had layed it on.

Kajin then dissapeared into thin air.

oooooooooo

A pale hand reached down to her and she took it, smiling into the grim face of her lord. His hand tightened for a moment, and then his arm wrapped about her waist to pull her close. She winced from the pain it caused her injuries, which had been forgotten in all the excitement oddly enough, but she didn't remark upon it. Instead her arms wrapped about his shoulders so she could bury her face in the crook of his neck, ignoring the sharp spikes on his armor. His face immediately hid in her hair, and he breathed in deeply.

A sudden realization passed through his head and he gave a small, hidden smile. She still smelled innocent. Shozu had only enough time to harm her, but he didn't take away her purity.

She drew back and grinned up at him.

"Let's go home Sesshomaru-sama."

He stared down at her for a few moments, then drew her close again to give her mouth a quick kiss. His voice was soft.

"Hai...Let's go home Rin."

oooooooooo

I MISS KAJIN::cries: This'll be the only chapter he's in too, other than the other one, and the one where he kidnapped Rin but you didn't really know it was him! He's so sweet and adorable and sad and different and I miss him::breaks into sobs:

Meanwhile...I am SO sorry this update took so long. I had the chapter done AGES ago but evertime I tried to load it it said there was an error. It did that to all my stories! I freaked out because I know that if an author doesn't upate for a long time then you kinda start to lose interest in the story. I hope that didn't happen here but yeah... On my other story "Little Red" I put the document up even though it's not really done. I figured that I should use my luck with the surver to my advantage so I'll be having that up soon. Anyways, he next chapter isn't done yet but I don't want to have to panic about it not loading so I'll just putwhat I have in my document manager and type out the rest on here. And I'm not sure if that'll be the end or not, becuase I'm debating with myself as to whether or not I should put a lemon in. If I do then there may be two more chapters, but if not, only one more after this.

Oh! and I have good news! School starts next monday for me, which means I shall have access to a scanner! All fanart I've drawn will be posted and the links put in my profile. Sp keep an eye out for those 'kay? I actually discovered one of my characters resembles Kajin a bit so I'll put his picture up there too. Only Kajin has human looking eyes, which means he has the whites. and his hair is undeniably not the black of Krystov's. Hee, I love Krystov. He's original, and he's all mine!

Read and Review please!


	19. Epilogue: Fin

A/N: GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LATENESS! All of you who reviewed this story, THANK YOU. In other news, I decided against the lemon. Yup, I am that lazy. But there is a lemon on my page if you want to go read it, or if you already have.

Arigato : **cutiepiedal, JENN2418, Sessho's girl, DragongirlCV, aferdiety, Dalia N'Shard, VcChick, Doofus96, rin916, Ryouki's Slave, Hinata-chan, simplyelena, nisec, LadyFluffy05, Dragoona, Haruka-san, Akuma no Kodomo, Dragonsdaughter1, Wolf-Inu-Yasha38, SchizoNeko, Jewel Tanka, The Lady of the Four Leafed Clover, Keilantra Everloss, fireangel8, animegirl007, dolphin girl202, IcInG oN tHe CaKe, pushover, Shinoryu, CatDemonKayo, Kelzilla, sailor-saturn550, Mansikkakaktus, Siyaa, Kouga's Archi, sphinx, Demon Witch, Thoughts13, Kawaii Yashie, MidnightWolfe, Gaming Disgrace, Cochrann, rinya-sesshomaru, Judo Creature, ASH, lil pinkie, enchanted-legend, cincin, --, Fuschia Finn, InuGoddess715, **and** The Secret Riddle. **Wow, there is a lot of you. Aishiteru, minna! And thank you for the reviewers who check it out after it's done! I don't know your names yet, but thanks for reading! ^^

oooooooooo

They went home together, amidst much rejoicing. Jaken had been greatly worried over his Lord Sesshomaru and his friendly nemesis, Rin, and was so relieved to see them return that he threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet and wailed his joy. This earned him a swift kick in the side. The servants were all glad to see the girl return too, and spent many days fussing over the girls injuries. It was difficult to walk without a limp the first few days, but Rin managed. The wounds healed nicely too, even though Sesshomaru's robes had to be burned and thrown away. Strangely enough, he appeared the very day after their arrival in a matching set. It was almost like he had more than one of the same outfit, which was impossible, of course. Sesshomaru was too dignified to favor certain clothing to the point of having matching sets.

Rayar was released from the wall, no longer an example of what a woman's wrath is like at the first sign of mutiny. He and Kanashimi both decided to take their relationship slowly, since he was still rather young as a demon (barely fifteen in human years) and she, even though literally years younger, was in great need of healing from the life she had left behind. She finally told Rin the news about her brothers. The youngest, Hiroshi, had decided to become a doctor, and their parents sent him away to go study. After that the village was attacked by bandits. Most everyone was killed. One survivor was Haku, who had managed to kill a few but was currently missing. The rest of the family was dead. Rin was sad for the news, but she knew her brothers would find her someday. They were smart, and fairly tough.

It had taken a while, but everything had finally settled down. On the last day of the month, Rin and Sesshomaru were wed. Rin was still not entirely too sure how he had managed to pull everything together so quickly, but one looks at Sairiah's blushing face when asked about it made it all clear. Rin had never been more impressed with the demoness.

The wedding was held at midnight, under a full moon and a sky filled with stars. Paper lanterns decorated the gardens all around, making it seem more like they were all in the sky themselves, rather than standing on the ground. Sesshomaru wore white, much to the rolling of everyone's eyeballs (the only difference was that his gi lacked flowers), and Rin wore red. The moment the vows were finished Bronislav grabbed Sairiah by the hand, pulled her up to the altar, and demanded to be next. She smacked him.

When finally left alone, Rin and Sesshomaru stood in what was now their shared bedroom and smiled at each other.

Nine months later, to the day, their first child was born.

The end.

oooooooooo

O_o So it's kind of a rushed ending, and yes, it's short, but overall, I kind of like it. I still hate my bad grammar and too short chapters, but at the same time I felt no need to try harder. After all, fan fiction isn't near as dear to me as my own fiction.

Read, review, be merry.


End file.
